Bewitched
by Manavie
Summary: Greg can not control his own mind and body ..He is bewitched..and dangerous to the other CSIs
1. Chapter 1

Don't own CSI...

* * *

Chapter 1

Gil Grissom was heading to the break room . There was loud punk rock playing and Grissom knew that it is the very place he could find Greg. He thought of taking the youngest CSI out with him for the new case he got. Grissom expected to see Greg doing his famous 'Greggo dance' but was surprised to find him sleeping on the couch which he always thought belongs to him. Grissom inhaled the fragrance of Greg's famous Blue Hawaiian Coffee and was shocked to see Warrick and Catherine helping themselves with it. Grissom turned the stereo off .

"How come you two are enjoying that and I'm forgotten?" Grissom asked in a disgusted voice.

"Well Griss you should start bet with Greg too. It's rewarding " Warrick winked.

"Let me guess…Greg bet on evidence again. He'll never learn."

" He was so sure" Catherine giggled.

" Can't believe he is still sleeping with that punk rock and a energy boosting smell around him." Grissom observed the spiky haired former lab rat.

" You know Greg… He will sleep even through a storm thundering around, if he really wants to."

Warrick said. " So what's up Griss?"

"We got 1 DB . Slow night today. Thought to take Greg with me to give him some experience." Grissom put his hand on Greg's shoulder and shook him . Greg moaned and tried to turn thinking he was in his bed but rolled down to the ground almost knocking Grissom who smartly jumped back.

"Ah..." Greg groaned. "Get up sleeping beauty" Grissom said as he watched younger man stirring up. Greg looked pale and sick which bothered Grissom. Greg opened one of his eyes and when he saw Grissom bending over him ,he shut his eyes tight.

"Er…Griss… am no bug" Greg said groggily still his eyes shut.

" Yeah.. you are a field mouse." Grissom said still observing him. Grissom helped Greg up. Greg felt warm…warmer than he should feel. . As Greg sat down on the couch Grissom touched his forehead. Greg shivered a little when Grissom touched his forehead.

" Man you are cold." Greg mumbled. "You are burning up Greg. You should go and see a doctor".

" I'm good . You didn't come here to check on me did ya?" Greg asked Grissom who was still observing as if he was a piece of evidence. " I wanted you to come with me to a crime scene but now you are heading home."

" WHAT? Grissom I'm ok . I want to come…please" Greg pleaded.

"No you are going home that's the final decision of mine"

" That's not fair I want to come… want to come… want to come…"

" Greg ..-"

" Want to come….want to come…" Greg sang in high pitch voice bouncing up and down despite the fact that he was sick. No way he gonna miss a chance to be at the field. This stupid fever can wait a little while. Warrick and Catherine watched amused.

" Greg ..my office..now " Grissom stormed away to his office. Greg scowled at him.

" Someone's in for a talk show with the Bug man" Warrick smirked.

" He is so unfair…" Greg sulked.

" Come here big boy." Catherine dragged him near to her and felt his forehead.

"Cath.. I'm ok..let go"

" You are burning up I think should go home"

" CAT …not you too."

" Oh…have fun with the bug man…I so don't care about your health but you gonna get one of those ' you better take my orders' talk…so good luck"

"Ha" Greg bounced towards Grissom's room. Greg always felt a bit nervous around Grissom as he was always keeping an eye on Greg. Because he felt nervous he tended to talk with Grissom more than he usually does with others. It wasn't actually talking; it was more of babbling . He always wanted to impress Grissom but never knew whether he was any closer because Grissom was very good at hiding his feelings and emotions. But Greg admired and respected Grissom a lot. He was like a father to him.

Greg walked inside to the Grissom's office. Grissom was reading some notes.

"Sit down" It was more of an order than a request. Greg screwed up his face but sat down nervously. " so boss if this is one of your 'do as I tell you' talks. I've heard enough of that." Grissom rolled his eyes at the young CSI . He closed the file and looked into Greg's eyes directly. " I know that you are very keen to learn and be at the field. But your health comes first . I don't want you to get sick unnecessarily. There will be plenty of cases you can do Greg. This is Las Vegas. Just because you leave one case behind you doesn't mean that there won't be any more crimes happening. I want you to go home rest and when you are better come back." " But..-" " I got to go Greg. This is my final decision . Go home and rest or you might not be able to work for several days."

Grissom took his kit and went patting Greg on the shoulder. Greg sulked looking at Grissom who took Warrick with him. " damn this fever" Greg cursed under breath as he headed to locker room. He can't stay in the lab because Catherine would start her usual motherly talk. He had no choice but to go home.

Greg was amazed to find Grissom and Warrick haven't still left , when he came to car park. They were talking with Captain Brass and heading towards his car. Suddenly Greg had an idea. He looked at others mischievously and headed to the main road.

Captain Brass looked back again from the passenger seat for the second time. "What is it Brass ?" Grissom asked concerned. " That cab behind us is following us from the lab" This time Grissom and Warrick also turned to see the cab. " are you sure?" Warrick asked frowning. " Yeah…I'm positive." "What are we gonna do about it then" Warrick asked still gazing at the cab. " we'll go to the crime scene first then deal with that stalker"

Brass said still eyeing the cab.

After 15 minutes they pulled into the crime scene. The cab drew passed them as they watched. Brass frowned. "may be you are wrong Brass that cab probably headed to Henderson." Warrick said as he and Grissom took and climb out of the car. " I wish I could think that way too." Brass said muttering. "Why don't you guys go inside. I'll check outside to make sure." Brass climbed out and walked along the road where the cab was headed.

" Come on Warrick. Let's get our job finished. Brass will find if there is a stalker hanging around" Grissom walked inside the house with Warrick behind him…DB was lying across the living room surrounded by a pool of blood. " Aw…look nasty" Warrick exclaimed taking the camera out .They started to process the scene. They couldn't continue for long because they heard someone was storming towards them. Warrick looked uneasily at Grissom. But Grissom was less worried. He knew they were safe because there was a cop outside. But Warrick just didn't feel ok. Brass sort of freaked him with that nuisance cab thing. But it was Brass. He looked angry. " Grissom, you have to come with me. I got a situation here."

* * *

**Well this is my first ever fanfic. So don't expect a lot coz I'm not really good . I'm trying my best to make it interesting. Since I'm sort of a risk taker and optimistic person , thought to write this. I want to believe that I'll get at least a one review. If not still I'm gonna complete this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't own CSI_

** Thanx a billoin to PassionsInsanity & key-to-life for the reviews. They were really encouraging**

**Ok...The second cahpter...It's small but I'll submit a longer one for chap 3. so sit back and enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"A situation?" Grissom raised his eye brows. "We got an unauthorized appearance which you can only handle." Brass replied. "Continue with the process Warrick I'll see who is this _unauthorized appearance._" Grissom left with Brass leaving Warrick with the scene and the officer Matthews who came with Brass.

Grissom was debating with himself wondering who this unauthorized appearance is. It didn't felt right first but when he saw who was with Officer Andrew , Grissom clearly understood what Brass meant.

"What are you doing here? I thought we made it clear back at the lab" Grissom demanded.

A spiky haired young man without saying anything held up an ID which said 'Gregory Sanders CSI level-1' to Grissom absentmindedly as he was looking at the house.

"Yeah I know that you are _Greg Sanders._" Grissom smirked. "Course you do. I wanted to show you that I'm not an _unauthorized appearance_." Greg waved his hands impatiently.

"It meant that I didn't bring you along with me. I told Jim I sent you home. What are you exactly doing here?"

"You see Grissom, it's really easy to follow a car with _this _Id and if the car belongs to LVPD. But it is hard to catch a cab at this time. You know Griss I was really lucky to find a one. We followed you. Piece of cake, right into the crime scene. Well I passed it a bit and got out so Brass wouldn't suspect me. But I guess he was a one step ahead me and caught me red-handed…ah...that's not the right word...cause I didn't do anything wrong." Greg explained looking every where but not at Grissom.

"Greg...-" but Grissom was cut off.

"You know after you went I thought how to blackmail you. I mean I tried to bribe you but never came any closer. I've done it several times for others but I just couldn't think how to do it to you. Well kidnapping is the best way. Then kidnapping Sara or Cath won't be that easy. Sara refuses to go out for a date with me then how am I gonna kidnap her? Nick ok. But he was at a crime scene. Kidnapping at a crime scene will get Brass hot on my trail…Warrick is with you... then kidnapping Ms. Piggy won't do it not to mention I have done it before…No way I'm gonna kidnap your cockroaches..-"

"Greg Will you st...-"

"So if you are not sure call Cath and check whether...-"

"Check what?"

"I was getting to that point. I kidnapped your big spidy"

"Greg ...-" "So..."

"GREG" an impatient Grissom snapped. Greg looked down knowing that Grissom is pissed with him

"Where is your cab?" Grissom asked.

"Um... Brass sort of freaked the driver out. He drew away" Greg muttered.

"So that's mean I have to drive you back which I can't" Grissom frowned. "Ok…Stay here closer to Andrew and check around the ground for any evidence . Don't do anything stupid"

"Really?"

"Do you understand that you are already in a big trouble? So do as I say. "

"Yippee…..and thanks web swinger." Greg gave Grissom thumbs up grinning widely.

Grissom stormed towards the house with Brass leaving officer Andrews with Greg.

"Are you sure about what you did with Sanders?" Brass asked frowning. "What? You want me to listen to his description for ransom?" Grissom asked Brass skeptically.

"What took you so long?" Warrick asked. "Because our appearance turned into a conversation that has spiky hair" Grissom said. Warrick smirked. "That explains the time. So Greg is our creepy stalker. You sent him home?" "Um... no he's outside checking there for any evidence." "He refused to go?" Warrick asked knowing the answer "yeah you know how stubborn he is But I never knew he is this bullheaded." "Well Griss you have no idea about that."

"So found something?" "Actually very interesting stuff. Follow me." Warrick led them up to the attic. There were candles everywhere .There was a blck robe lying on the ground. Few feets away a circle was drawn with red and black paint on the floor. Four black candles were place on the circumference of the circle creating a shape of a cross. There was a ragged doll, some herbs and couple of stones was placed inside the circle. There were weird symbols painted inside the circle which could only figure out some of them as crosses, stars and half moons.

"So what do ya think ?." Warrick asked in a challenging voice.

"Some sort of superstitious crap!" Brass commented.

"Guess this indicates of a ceremony .wonder he finished it" Warrick said pointing the ragged doll.

"Or it killed him…" Grissom said. Warrick raised an eye brow. "You mean what ever the outcome of the ceremony killed him? I personally think he was shot and never heard spirits carry guns around. I never knew you were superstitious"

"No I'm not. That was some idea. "

"You stayed way too long with Greg"

"So if this ceremonial thing is that Book of Shadows?" Brass pointed out to a large shabby book which a few feet away from the circle.

"So what we got down there is a Charmed one" Warrick asked rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Warrick and Grissom was collecting evidence when they heard aloud noise downstairs. Next moment officer Matthews who were sent down to the db , came running inside to the attic "Sir... Andrew and Sanders ...have been... attacked." he panting for breath.

"WHAT?" Grissom and Warrick both exclaimed at the same time " Andrew just came inside… said he was knocked out from behind….said he can't find Sanders…-" That was the last part Warrick heard as he shot to downstairs and out of the house panicking with every step he took.

"Greg…GREG…" Warrick screamed to the darkness hearing no reply back.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review. this is first fan fic of mine . I sort of need the encouragement to go on...meet you with the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi every one I'm back…

Thanx a billion ericloca & GregSanders for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Greg" Warrick muttered desperately. "Damn it." Warrick cursed as he forgot to bring a flash light. He gazed at the garden aimlessly as he couldn't see anything.

"Warrick…" Grissom's voice was heard outside. He, Brass and Officer Matthews came running towards to him with flash lights. "You shouldn't have just tear out you know" Brass said flashing the light around. Warrick swore silently. "You go with Matthews and check the backyard. We'll check around here" Brass said. Without hesitation Warrick led the way to the backyard.

Warrick flashed the light towards the trees and the shed. "I'll check the shed." Warrick jogged to the shed while Matthews flashed his light around. He opened the door quickly surprised why it was not locked but thought that he'll worry about it later. Only thing that matters now is to find Greg as soon as possible if he was still here and hasn't got kidnapped. Warrick searched around almost throwing every box and bucket that came in his way. Warrick heart stopped a beat when he saw the spiky hair kid lying face up unconscious in a corner of the room. He was well hidden with all those boxes Warrick threw. There was a stream of blood flowing from him. Warrick hurried towards him. Greg's left hand was drenched with blood. There was funny looking dragger aside of him which Warrick ignored totally. Warrick pushed Greg into a sitting position slowly with out hurting his wounded hand under the arms and leaned him against his chest and lightly slapped his face.

"Oh God…Greg It's me Warrick…wake up buddy." But Greg didn't respond. Warrick looked angrily at Matthews who have also come into the shed and seem to got rooted there. "Get your ass out here and call Brass" Warrick snapped at him. Matthews ran out quickly. "Greggo you are safe…don't worry man…we are here." Warrick softly said. Carefully he picked up the younger man without causing more damages. He was amazed to find Greg lighter than he thought. Slowly avoiding the scattered boxes, Warrick carried the youngest CSI outside and gently lowered him to the ground.

Brass and Grissom were heading to the backyard when Matthews came running towards them. "He is in the shed. " Matthews gasped. Older men ran to the shed and found Warrick who was kneeling down and examining Greg. "How is he?" Grissom asked kneeling down next to Warrick. "Pulse are strong. There is a deep cut in the left hand… it'll need stitches. Look like stabbed. Apart from that no other visible wound. But he's still unconscious." Warrick said in a worried voice. Brass that was standing few feet away turned to Matthews "Get the first aid kit"

Grissom touched Greg's forehead. It was warmer than before. "He's really hot" Matthews brought the first aid kit and a water bottle. Grissom started to clean the wound.

"Ah…." Greg moaned softly half way through the cleaning. He opened his eyes slowly.

Warrick held his other hand and gently squeezed it. "W…War...rick…" Greg muttered. He was shivering uncontrollably.

"Yeah man we are here. As soon as we bandage your arm we are going to see a doc. Hold on." Warrick stroke the younger man's head. "We are finished. Come on Greg." Grissom and Warrick gently helped him up. "You ok kid?" Brass asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah…a bit… dizzy…think …I can… manage…"

Warrick put an arm around Greg to help him to walk steadily. Slowly they walked to the vehicles. "I'll take Greg to a doc. You process the attic and the shed we'll meet at the lab. Ok" Grissom said climbing into the diver seat after Greg got into the passenger seat. Warrick nodded absentmindedly still looking at Greg. Greg grinned at him weakly which he returned with a smile. Brass and Warrick watched the car until it disappeared from their eyes. "Come on Warrick. He'll be fine" Brass said patting him on the shoulder.

Warrick went back to the shed this time carrying his kit. He went to the corner where he found Greg. He bagged the dagger that had a lion face engraved in the handle. When Warrick cleared up the boxes, he found a piece of paper under one of the box. 'How did I miss this?' Warrick questioned himself as he opened the paper slowly. He felt a shiver running down his spine. It was written in red bold letters "REVENGE CSI"

* * *

Inside the car Grissom was thinking all over what happened. He felt guilty for not taking his youngest CSI inside with him. Then Greg wouldn't have been attacked. He mentally kicked himself for it.

Greg on the other side was blaming himself furiously for not going home. If he did as he was said none of this would have happened. He would have been safely at home sleeping trapped in some wild dream. Greg's hand and head were throbbing. He was still shivering and felt lightheaded. 'Grissom isn't lecturing me. This isn't good He's extremely pissed. Just my lucky day.' Greg thought desperately.

"Grissom" Greg said turning slightly to Grissom's side but Grissom didn't hear it as he was lost in his own world blaming himself.

"Griss" Greg called out again. Grissom jumped up as his thoughts were broken.

"Greg? Are you ok? Is there any problem?" Grissom asked in a concern voice.

"Whoa…Griss ….I'm ok… just wanna tell ya I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"All this … Should have gone home… when you told me. None of this would… have happen."

"Greg…It's not your fault. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm the one to blame. I shouldn't have left you out."

"It wasn't any where… near your fault…I screwed up…_Big… _this time. Serve me right not… for listening to you"

"Why don't we blame each other later?" Grissom said as he pulled the car inside the hospital.

"Ugh…I'd rather be a…. hostage than going in… there." Greg looked at the hospital grimaced.

"It's not like you are staying there and Greg you'll most probably have to end up there if you were taken hostage."

"Ow…I'll be a good boy…. and listen to you …so hopefully I won't get kidnapped."

Grissom smirked. Listening to him is some thing he can take. But Greg being a good boy and listens to him? It'll never happen in his life time.

"I only hope what you think is right." Grissom muttered. He wished none of his team… his family would get kidnapped or taken hostage. He can only wish.

* * *

"What do you make out of this?" Warrick asked Brass showing the paper with the writing. They went back to the attic to finish processing. Warrick bagged every thing he felt evidence. It's not like you get to process a religious ceremonial place everyday and on the first anyone can get creeps. He collected things from the candles to _the book of shadows_ as Brass called it.

Brass frowned at the paper. "Most probably one of those bastards, who you put in, is making a show."

"You know Brass some thing is not right. Why didn't he kill Greg if he wanted revenge?"

"What? You want Sanders dead?"

"Are you crazy Brass? I'll never even dream of that it's just… He wasn't fatally stabbed. I mean …Oh man…I'm confused." Warrick frowned

Warrick was confused extremely. He can't understand the whole situation. He doesn't want any thing to happen to Greg… No way…Greg is his annoying little brother seeing him hurt is the last thing he wants. But if this crazy man is after them, wanting revenge he could have hurt Greg really badly. 'May be that was only a warning. May be we were alerted before he could do anything to Greg… Shit I'm just being morbid' Warrick mentally kicked himself.

Captain Brass was confused too. Warrick did have a point even though Brass didn't want to admit it. He was worried about the team. They got to catch whoever this bastard before it's too late. He looked at Warrick who was frowning and looking at the paper as if the letters were shouting back on him..

"You ok?" Warrick looked up.

"Yeah…I'm just shocked and confused."

"If you finished processing. Let's get out of here. This place gives me Goosebumps."

* * *

Grissom was taking Greg back to his apartment. Greg was fast asleep in the car. He had five stitches to his hand and lots of tablets for the fever and as pain killers. Seeing Greg face when he collected his medicine made Grissom actually smile for the first time after all the hectic situations that they went through the day.

Grissom took his phone and dialed Warrick's number.

"_Brown"_

"Hey it's me Grissom. How's stuff with you?"

"_We are heading back to the lab. Griss try to come quickly we got a very bad situation."_

"I'm taking Greg home."

"_How is he?'_

"He's sleeping right now. Got five stitches to the wound. Didn't look pleased at his medicine. He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"_I'm worried Griss. Don't leave Greg alone. None of us is safe alone_" Warrick's voice trailed off. Grissom became worried. What's the matter with Warrick?

"I'm going to call Nick and ask if he could drop into Greg house for a while. Is something wrong Warrick?"

"_Everything is wrong after Greg got attacked. Fill you when you come here. See ya later_"

"Yeah later" Grissom looked at Greg who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. 'Yeah everything is wrong after Greg got attacked.' Grissom sighed and dialed Nick's number.

* * *

Nick was asleep. He worked 48 hours at a stretch and got enough evidence to prove it was the taxi driver who killed the victim. Nick was happy to close the case, go home and sleep huddled in his bed. But he couldn't sleep longer because his hand phone started to ring. The caller ID indicated that it was Grissom. "Oh crap!!!" Nick swore.

"Stokes" He said grumpily

"_Hey it's Griss...-"_

"I'm sleeping."

"_Oh you are talking in your dreams?"_

"This isn't a dream…It's a nightmare…what do you want?" Nick asked rubbing his eyes trying not to fall asleep in the middle of the conversation.  
"I'm taking Greg home. Are you at home?"

"Yeah…don't bother to pick me up I'll come" Nick yawned wondering where this conversation going to end.

"I was wondering whether you could stay with Greg tonight."

"Yeah sure..." It took a while for Nick to understand what Grissom said.

"Is Greg ok?" Nick asked bewildered.

"He was attacked in a crime scene."

"Attacked? Holy shit…Is he all right?" Nick became anxious.

"He was stabbed in the arm. Got stitches to it He's down with a fever. Apart from that he'll be ok. He's quite shaken up…he should be…But he's putting an act up to cover it. I don't want him to be alone."

"Oh...man I'll come. Sure." Nick hung up the phone. He dressed up pretty fast, ran to the car and drew as fast as he could.

* * *

Grissom stopped the car at Greg's apartment. He put his hand gently on younger man's shoulder. "Greg…" He called out. Greg didn't respond. Grissom shook him slowly. Greg started to stir up. He looked at Grissom confused. "Home" Grissom said climbing out of the car. He went around and opened the door in the passenger seat's side. Greg still looked confused as he climbed out of the car. "Don't tell me I came to the wrong place." Grissom told Greg wondering why he looked confused.

Greg smiled. "Nope Griss….wanna come inside?"

"Thought you wouldn't invite me in." Grissom said with a half smile.

"It doesn't look that bad..." Greg said grinning weakly.

Greg fished his pockets and found the keys. He opened it and let Girssom inside.

"Care for a soda?" Greg asked from the older man as he went to the Kitchen. Grissom nodded as he put Greg's medicine on the coffee table in front of the couch in the living room. Greg brought a soda can. He gave it to Grissom and curled on the couch.

"Oh no you are going to bed and getting some sleep" Greg rolled his eyes. 'Grissom is acting daddy today'. He thought amused at the idea. Catherine acting as mom was something he seems to have face almost every day. Grissom in a parent act was new to him.

"Jeez Grissom. Are you gonna tuck me in?" Greg smirked. Grissom smiled too.

"Yes if I have to..."

"Oh...I love bed time stories you gonna tell a one?" Greg asked grinning widely.

"You could try listening to one" Grissom said.

"Uh ...no thanks Griss. I won't be able to sleep" Greg muttered and Grissom laughed,

"Well go and get some sleep. Make sure you take the medicine and rest as much as possible. I don't want to see your face any where near lab until you are perfectly up to it." Grissom said seriously.

"Aye aye daddy" Greg said as he got up to go the bed. "Grissom…. Thanks for everything." Grissom smiled at the young man. "You welcome and Greg…Get well soon"

Greg waved his hand and went to the bed room.

Nick came in 45 minutes after he hung up the phone. He was pissed with the traffic that made him delay. He rang the door bell and Grissom opened the door. "Sorry the Traffic was a hell" Nick came cursing inside. "How is he?"

"Sleeping I got to go Warrick is getting anxious at the lab. He called me twice. You'll be ok with Greg right?"

"We'll be fine Griss Don't worry"

"Make sure he take his medicine" Grissom said as he was climbing stairs down. "I will. I will" Nick laughed putting his hands up.

* * *

"NO….I won't KILL them…."

Nick jumped up from the couch hearing Greg's scream. He had dozed on the couch. Only an hour was passed after he came to Greg's home. It took him a while to realize what happened. Nick rushed into Greg's room and found his friend holding his head with both his hands. He was shivering uncontrollably. Nick went to Greg side and put a hand on his shoulder. Greg flinched and tried to back away. Nick drew back his hand quickly.

"It's me G …don't worry" Nick said in a comforting voice. Greg looked up at him straight in his eyes. Nick was taken back a bit. It wasn't the usual twinkling eyes of Greg. They were cold, furious; blazing with anger…at least that was what Nick felt. Greg looked at him as he was x- raying him and Nick felt his hair stand on end at his look. It was unbearable. "Greggo are you ok?" Nick asked uneasily not knowing what was wrong with the young man. "Who are you?" Greg asked in a hoarse voice.

* * *

**Jeez it was a bit longer than I expected. Hope you didn't get sleepy over it and liked it …Waiting for your reviews…Good or bad they are welcome…See you soon!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank a lot 4 the reviews

* * *

Chapter 4

"Who are you?" Greg asked in a hoarse voice. Nick was too shocked for words. Grissom said he was ok well he was sick but not like this. Greg's piercing look gave Nick chills.

"It's me Nick…Nick Stokes…your best friend…" Nick managed to stammer. Several minutes passed by but Nick felt that it was almost forever; Greg was still looking weirdly at him. Then Greg suddenly changed and his eyes were filled with terror this time. "N…Nick!!" Greg asked not wanting to believe his eyes. "Yeah it's me Greggo. Are you ok?" Nick asked debating whether he should pat him on the shoulder or not. "Nick…is everyone… ok?" Greg asked still terrified. He was shacking all over. "Yeah they are." Nick said sitting on the bed. "I …saw…them …get…killed…" "It was only a nightmare…G. They are ok" Nick said pulling the younger man into a hug. Greg held tightly on to Nick crying desperately. "He asked…me to...kill…all…of you..." Greg muttered. "Sshhh… It's only a dream…Greggo" Nick stroked his hair gently. Greg rested his head on Nick's chest. He felt safer than before. Nick cradled him wanting to make sure the younger man would feel safe. Greg's sobs stopped slowly. He started to breathe deep and even. Nick realized that he was sleeping. Nick slowly laid him back on the bed gently without waking him up.

Nick was worried beyond words. What was wrong with Greg? Nick Knew Greg for a quite a long time to recognize his changes. He was his best friend. He, Warrick and Sara always treated him as their kid brother. They teased at each other, argued with each other and bet on every possible thing they could bet on. Nick practically saw how Greg grew up with them to a CSI from being a DNA tech. He can notice any change and he definitely noticed this unbelievable change of Greg. Nick was still dazed at the fact that how fast Greg's mood, eyes, features and reactions changed within a matter of minutes. Greg must have got his head hit on some thing. There must be some sort of an explanation to this creepy behavior.

_

* * *

(At the lab half an hour ago)_

Grissom walked into the break room and found Warrick looking at the photos from the crime scene.

"Hey Warrick what's new?"

"Our vic is Mark Reily. There were some telephone numbers and names in his house. Brass going through them now. I found couple of finger prints in the attic and sent it to print lab. Did an operation on that doll. There was a linen clothe inside tucked with some hair and some leaves. Sent them to DNA.I bagged the four candles and the other stuff along with the book of shadows, robe and some more books. They are still to be checked. If you are ready, we could go to autopsy…There were some prints in the shed. I sent some blood samples but they could be Greg and there is this funny looking dragger, obviously soaked with Greg's blood. No prints on it. And this…." Warrick explained dramatically and showed the piece of paper he found at the shed.

"No prints?" Grissom asked reading the paper.

"No prints!"

"Where are others?"

"Sara and Cath had gone to check out on a robbery. Grissom I didn't call them to tell about Greg, did you?" Warrick asked uneasily.

"I didn't. Let's worry about it later." Grissom said as he was heading to the autopsy room.

Doc Robbins was leaning over the dead body. "Bullet is from a 22-caliber pistol. Direct hit to the heart" He said as Grissom and Warrick came in. "Sweet" Warrick whistled. Grissom rolled his eyes at him.

"Nothing else" "hmm…No sign of attack or defense..."

"He knew his attacker?" "May be. His eyes are popped up in terror" "Or amazement"

"Notice this?" doc Robbins showed them a tattoo of a lion worked on the chest. "Yeah it is the same lion that was engraved in the dragger that Greg got stabbed"

"Greg got stabbed?"

"He was attacked on the crime scene and the attacker has left a note to us to say watch our backs" Warrick said grimly.

"So he died instantly…" Grissom said frowning. "That doesn't give us much"

"I'll page you with more information" doc Ribbons said starting to cut the body.

Grissom and Warrick were greeted by Catherine and Sara who were heading to the A/V lab. "I want you two to come to my office." Grissom said to them. "Now?" Sara asked raising her eye brows. "Yeah what ever you are up to, can wait a little bit. We got some huge problems" Grissom said walking to his office... Catherine and Sara looked at each other. "Is he pissed?" Sara wondered aloud. Warrick would have made a smart retort but he was silently following Grissom. Catherine shrugged. Trying to understand Gil Grissom was the last thing in her mind. "This better be good" She said following the two men.

Grissom gave the paper to Catherine. "What's this" "Read for yourself"

Catherine screwed up her face. "Where did you find this?" "At our crime scene" Warrick said wondering how to break the news of Greg. Grissom took a deep breathe. "Greg was attacked" "WHAT??" Catherine and Sara both exclaimed at the same time. Warrick looked away guiltily. He knew that they were going to get a good lecture from Catherine for not telling them this before. "He was stabbed in the arm…But his ok." Grissom told them. "He was _stabbed _and you call that ok?" Catherine asked angrily. "It wasn't life threatening Cath" Warrick muttered. Catherine glared at him. "When did this happen?" Sara asked dazed. "About two hours ago" "And you tell us now…" Catherine stamped her foot. "Calm down Catherine. He's ok He's at home with Nick" "where?" Sara asked them still dazed. She couldn't believe it and she didn't want to. "At our crime scene" Grissom answered uneasily expecting another outburst from Catherine. "What do you mean by _your crime scene_? I thought you sent him home." "I did. Being Greg; he followed us." "You have an _explaining_ to do" Catherine said firmly sitting on the chair. She was beyond angry. Greg gets stabbed and they tell it to her after two hours left and make it sound like no big deal. Greg was always like a son to her. She usually had her motherly instinct on him and now she's overwhelmed hearing this.

Grissom finished telling them everything they were needed to hear. They were all silent…unusually silent. Sara felt numb. Whoever sends the message had stroke already. He stabbed Greg and the very feeling gave Sara goosebumps. "How is he?" Catharine asked him quietly. "He was sleeping when I left him. With Nicky .He's shaken up a lot. He definitely should be. He was never attacked at a crime scene. But he's showing up a good act to cover it." "That's our Greggo" Sara said affectionately brushing her hair back. "I need you two for this case can you manage the both?" Two women nodded absentmindedly as they were still thinking about Greg. "And I need all of you to be on your guard. We can never say when he'll attack again. None of you should be alone outside the lab for any reason. I don't anything more to happen to any of us than this" Grissom sighed deeply. "I'll give the tape to Archie to analyze. It was from the shop that was robbed. Must have got something in there." Sara said grabbing the tape Catherine had put on Grissom's table. "I'll go and check on other evidence" Warrick muttered leaving the two elder CSIs behind.

Catherine rubbed her forehead. "Greg will be ok… all will" Grissom said squeezing Catherine's shoulders. "I want to believe that" Catherine said softly.

* * *

Greg screamed thrashing his blanket away for the second time. He was only asleep for twenty minutes. He was sweating and shivering all over. "Greg…Greg calm down." Nick tried all the possible ways to calm him down but Greg wouldn't. He even tried to attack Nick but Nick was too strong for him. "Oh shit…shit…" Nick swore angrily trying to held Greg back. Greg was trying to curl into a ball and Nick was desperately trying to keep him in a sitting position. After about ten minute wrestling Greg calmed a bit. "Greggo" Nick asked uncertainly. Greg looked at him directly with the same cold piercing eyes. Nick felt sick. He had a sense of déjà vu with Greg's look. It took Greg more time to call Nick than before. His eyes turned watery and Greg started to sob again. Nick looked at him bewildered not knowing what would happen next. He slowly reached to Greg who had curled into a ball; crying. "You are safe G…He's not going to come here" Nick said soothingly holding his hand. He was able to get the younger man on his back "please don't go…I'm scared…he said .he…I…" "It's ok Greggo…I'm here with ya don't worry" Greg was breathing rapidly. Nick sat down next to him on the bed and felt his forehead. It was warm. May be it's the fever. Greg was holding his hand as tightly as he could. "Try to get some sleep." "Can't" Greg muttered. "You have to. I'll wake you up if you seem to be having nightmares ok." "You be here?" " yeah"

Nick watched Greg falling to sleep again. He prayed that Greg wouldn't have any more of these disturbing dreams...

* * *

"What you got for me?" Grissom asked from David Hodges.

"Nothing cuz you didn't gave me any thing" Hodges said perplexed.

"Hodges, the linen Warrick gave."

"Ah that… well both the hair and the blood belong to a same man. I ran for CODIS and found a match"

"Well?"

"It's Joshua Flemings. Here you go" Hodges said giving him the report. "He had been arrested 5 years ago for 3 rape cases."

"What about those leaves?" "That'll take some time."

"Thanks" Grissom said and Hodges nodded.

Grissom walked to the prints lab. Warrick was there looking at some notes.

"Warrick how did the prints come?"

"Most of them belong to the vic. But there were 4 prints belong to...-"

"Joshua Flemings?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Blood and the hair inside the doll belong to him. I can remember him. It's a case I and Cath did. He was arrested for raping 3 kids and saying that it was for their own good cuz they were possessed by the devil."

Grissom looked up at Warrick who made a face.

"Weirdo. Any way he is in St. Michel mental institution cuz he was recognized as a dangerous psycho"

"You think he got out?"

"I'll check on this from Jim."

* * *

Sara was turning the book of shadow page by page. "Any thing?" Catherine asked.

"No idea…I can't read this language" Sara pointed out. "May be Grissom will know"

"What will I know?" Grissom asked walking inside. "Your book of shadows is written by another language." Sara told him. Grissom examined it for a few minutes. "Celtic"

"You know Celtic?" Sara raised her eye brows. "I want to read this."

"There you are Gil. I found names and address for those telephone numbers we got from the Vic's house. He had been calling to one person occasionally last few weeks…Sir Wilfred Flemings"

"Flemings?"

"Ring any bells?"

"There must be a connection to Joshua Flemings"

"Who?" Catherine asked.

"You remember the case we did five years ago about psycho who claimed to release kids from devil…"

"Not that son of a bitch"

"It's him. He's DNA was inside the doll and Warrick found some prints of him in the attic"

"He was sent to a mental institution right?" Catherine asked.

"I am coming to that point. I called St. Michael...-"

Their conversation was broken with the ringing of Grissom's hand phone. He checked the caller ID. It was Nick. Grissom excused himself and went out.

"Yeah Nick?"

"Griss did Greg hit his head some where?"  
"As much as I know he didn't why?"

"He's having a heck of nightmares and he definitely didn't recognize me when I woke him up from the first one."

"Probably he was sleepy."

"His eyes were deadly cold and blazing with anger .do it sound anything like sleepy to you?"

"It can be…"

"For a minute I felt, that it wasn't Greg looking at me. Some one totally different. I felt chills man."

"What's he doing?"

"Almost sleeping. He woke up several time screaming. Shit… he is thrashing around again I'll go and wake him up before he gets into a shock. Later Griss"

Grissom hung up his phone worried and went back to Brass.

"Everything ok?" Catherine asked noticing the worried look on Grissom's face.

"I hope so…Jim …"  
"There was a fire five moths ago that burnt a one building completely at St Michael's. Few patients survived."

"Fleming didn't survive?" Brass nodded his head.

Three CSI sighed.

"Prints can be old." Catherine suggested.

"Evidence never lies"

"We got no evidence that he's living"

"I have a bad feeling that he's walking among us"

"You mean attacked Greg?" Sara asked knowing where Grissom was heading.

"Cath remember what he said to us?"

"Some thing about a devil"

"Don't come between Devil and his work"

* * *

This was really hard for me to write. I lack the knowledge about evidence, processing and all the technical stuff about them in big time. Guess I managed it somehow. Waiting for reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back…after a long time…

Chapter 5

"Well we'll meet Sir Flemings as the first thing in the morning. You two check on any thing concerning about Joshua Flemings." Grissom said to Catherine and Sara. Warrick's pager beeped. "Hodges" Warrick said heading to the DNA lab. "What are you going to do?" Catherine asked Grissom. "First I'm gonna check the DNA then read that book"

Warrick was frowning at the report when Grissom entered the DNA lab.

"The leaves?"

"Yeah…It is _Banisteriopsis Caapi._" Hodges exclaimed.

"What the hell it is?" Warrick asked turning to Grissom.

"I'll tell you what .you does a search and get me the results. I'm in my office"

"Never should have asked." Warrick muttered to himself.

Grissom was buried in the book when Warrick came to his office.

"I got the results" Warrick crashed inside without even bothering to knock.

Grissom looked at him slightly annoyed.

"Disturbed?" Warrick asked sheepishly sitting down on the chair.

"You have no idea. So what's with the results?"

"Oh…It is a drug. Specie of large climbing vine. Grows in Amazon, Orinoco basins in Colombia and in Ecuador. It's one of the significant hallucinogenic substances in the world. Technically it is called as 'a chemical door' to another world .It's used for Yaje or Ayahuasca –the 'Vine of the Soul'. Yaje is a psychotropic drink that has been used for centuries in the shamanic ceremonies practiced by indigenous communities of the Amazon basin. They also drink this brew to locate game, seek out lost objects, bring rain, predict the future and wreak vengeance on their enemies. Use in Peru and Ecuador. Mostly south American tribes" Warrick read out from the paper.

"Interesting. I read this book and found out about the ceremony that was on the crime scene. It was done to control mind."

Warrick raised his eye brows.

"That ragged doll symbolizes the person."

"Poppet?"

"Sort of. It's essential to have blood since it gives a very close connection to the body. Hair would make the controlling stronger too. Also the leaves are needed to weak the victim. It makes them dizzy, sweating, convulsive shaking, nausea, creeping terror, aggressive behavior. It destroys the ability to fight back for the control."

"So if blood is needed, Joshua is really walking"

"It doesn't explain how Mark died."

"Any thing about that dragger?"

"Um… there are few facts. You see the upward pointing triangle is the alchemical symbol for** fire**. One of the four classical elements It's symbolizes the "fiery" emotions- love, hate, passion, compassion, empathy, anger as well as spiritual aspiration... Fire is represented in numerous cultures as the triangle, symbolizing rising force. The element is sometimes represented by a sword or knife."

"Whoa" Warrick exclaimed.

"You know Leo the symbolize fire too."

"Explains the lion face" Warrick muttered. "So you know Sir. Flemings."

"No… Brass did a search on him and he's been here only for three months . Joshua didn't have any records of a family."

"How is this guy Joshua"

"Very interesting. Although he said the whole crap about saving kids from devil he is worshipping devil."

"Cult?"

"Sort of. You got to see his house. Interesting place with lots of ritual stuff. He had a quite society, mostly kids. Thankfully he was only able to rape three of them. He never admitted it was raping. A sick bastard. He was a contradicting person. One moment he tells that saving them from the devil; but then it was in trials he'll say a damn thing there even it look contradicting. All his work showed that he worshipped devil. He was proven as a highly dangerous psycho and eventually ended up in St. Michael under severe guard of both docs and police." Grissom sighed.

"May be he isn't the one who attacked Greg." Warrick said hopefully.

"I only want to believe that. When he threatened me and Cath it was genuine. Catherine told me she couldn't sleep for a long time. I was shaken up too. I've seen threats from many criminals. But the hatred I saw in his eyes is something I'll never forget. I gave me chills."

…………………………………………………

"Hey look at this Mark Riley was one of the people who testify against Joshua Flemings." Sara said pointing out to the court reports she and Catherine were reading.

"That's an enough reason for that sick bustard to kill him."

"There are lists of some young guys' names too."

"Oh…He got a quite cult society back then"

"They must know something about this too."

"Yeah... Any one else testified?"

"Jonathan Connery, Adam West, Abraham Stewart, Nicholas Andrews"

"Well according to the call list he had called Connery and Stewart. We'll make them top in the list."

"Hmm….Guess we got lot of people to check in his cult society" Sara said frowning.

"Remembering him just cold my blood"

Sara looked at Catherine. "He gave me enough chills for a life time. God the way he looked at us when we were at courts. I'll never forget that devil's face." Catherine shivered. Sara went and reached to her arm and patted it comfortingly. "I hope it's not him" "Yeah we can only hope" Catherine said bitterly

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Gil I'm gonna check on Sanders at least I can talk him to at this time of a day." Brass said as he came to Grissom's office.It was 4.00 in the morning. Grissom was still reading the book and Warrick had gone to help Sara with their case because Grissom sent Catherine home despite all her refuses. He felt that was the best thing to do. She was more shaken up than anyone else and it's normal. He was shaken up too. They know who they were dealing with than the younger CSIs. He sure haunted their lives in big time in the first two weeks he threatened them. His little gang made sure they remember him by sending them many dark arts tokens most of them representing death. Brass was pissed to the hell. Although he manages to stop some of the spooky delivery they continued to find them.

"Can't it wait till about 7.00 or 8.00 Jim? He needs to have some rest."

"Sooner we catch who attacked Greg we all can stay peacefully." Brass pointed out. Grissom sighed heavily. Brass did have his point. They all are anxious to know who this new enemy and only Greg could help them.

"I'll call and tell Nick" Grissom said reaching to his phone. With a quick wave Brass disappeared.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Stokes" Nick answered his phone rubbing sleep out of his eyes. It was a tough night for him. Nick never thought looking after Greg would be this hard for him.

"Hey it's me Grissom. Brass is coming to ask a few question from Greg is he up for it."

"I doubt it" Nick said looking at Greg who was sleeping. "He finally went to sleep two hours ago. Thankfully didn't wake up yelling."

"When Brass comes you can go home and rest. I'll give you a day off."

"Thanks Griss but I'm coming back to the lab. You didn't tell me exactly what happened to Greg."

"Ok then Later"

"Yeah sure"

Nick hung up the phone. He and Greg wrestled all the night because Greg was aggressive when ever he woke up and it was difficult for Nick to calm him down. He looked at the younger man. He wasn't sleeping peacefully as his brow was furrowed as if thinking too hard. At least he was sleeping.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Warrick and Sara were at the break room drinking coffee when Nick chose to come in. He was tired to the hell.

"God Nicky you look like you wrestled a troll." Sara exclaimed

"Yeah man you look crap" Warrick said.

"I feel crap…and the troll is Greg" Nick collapsed on to the couch.

"How is he?" Grissom asked as he entered the break room. He saw Nick walking inside the room.

"He was still sleeping when I left him with Brass. Grissom what exactly happened?"

Grissom, Warrick and Sara soon filled him up with every detail they knew.

"So some charmed one is killed and a kid rapist Source is loose out there looking for us. Greg was stabbed by the dragger of Cole's, We have a voodoo and a book of shadows that confirm it was a mind controlling ceremony done in the crime scene….What am I suppose to think" Nick asked skeptically.

"Yeah…Bewitching" Warrick agreed.

"This still doesn't explain the mood swinging thing. He's not acting if so I gonna give him an Oscar"

"Mood swinging?" Sara asked raising her eyebrows.

"You didn't tell them?" Nick looked at Grissom.

"Forgot" Grissom lied guiltily as Sara and Warrick glared at him.

"He had a hard time sleeping…I know anyone would if they get attacked. He wakes up screaming from a nightmare shivering and sweating, next thing he doesn't know me"

"Doesn't know you" Sara asked skeptically

"Yeah first time he actually asked me who I am. And God his eyes … His eyes were deadly cold and blazing with anger. I don't know how to describe it even. It gave me chills. His looks were so piercing I felt like I was getting stabbed. Man that was so spooky then he changed like a flash making me dazed. Then he started crying. He was keep saying the same thing every time something like 'he wanted me to kill ya all'. Second time it took him more time to recognize me when he woke up. It was really hard to keep him calmed. He even tried to attack me. I don't understand every time he wakes up with that weird look and cold eyes…I feel like I was looking at some one totally different. It's not Greg. And almost every time he snaps out from it he looked terrified and lost. He almost went into a shock when I tried to leave the room to get some water for him…I just can't get this whole thing figure out." Nick explained bitterly.

"It could be the fever. He was shaken up a lot too." Grissom pointed out. Greg was one of the innocent people he has met. He was young man who has a heart of a kid. Grissom always thought that Greg had only seen the bright side of the life and the world because he was always happy, adorable, hyperactive and positive.

"You didn't see him Griss…It seem to be something more than a fever can do." silent greeted them all as they were trying to figure out what the matter was.

Grissom's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Brass.

"Yeah Jim?" Grissom asked hopefully waiting for some good news. But he was greeted by an unusual sound from the other end. Grissom was worried. This was quite unlike of Brass. "Jim?" Grissom asked back. He saw the younger CSIs were staring at him uneasily. Grissom heard a heavy breathing. "G…Gil…?." A hoarse voice asked back.

"Jim is that you?" Grissom asked desperately not knowing what was going on. and then it was deadly silent in the other end." Jim …Jim" Grissom screamed to the phone. But heard no reply. Still clutching the phone he turned to the other CSIs who looked equally pale as he was.

"What happened?" Warrick asked nervously.

"It's Jim... Some thing is wrong we got to go to Greg's house." Grissom said in a flat tone. The younger CSIs jumped to their feet. "Not you Sara" Grissom said absentmindedly as he was walking fast to the car park. "Try me" Sara said threateningly. But no one tried to stop her. They quickly dashed into Grissom's car.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brass was extremely weak. He some how managed to grab the phone out of his pocket knowing that it was the only way he can get help. He hit the speed dial as he knew even though he called 911 he wouldn't be able to hold on to consciousness to tell them where he is unless they track down his phone.

"Yeah Jim" he head the familiar voice far way. Brass breathed heavily.

"Jim?" Grissom's worried voice echoed around.

"G…Gil…?."Brass muttered anxiously.

"Jim is that Brass mustered up the energy and said the two words before he passed away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Grissom drove madly. Twice they nearly got hit but the others didn't complain they were worried sick to think about the road. What had happened at Greg's house? The same question rang inside everyone's head.

Grissom hit the brakes furiously as they reached to the apartment building. Since Greg's apartment was on the second floor, four of them climbed the stairs. They were so fast when they reached to the door; they were breatheless.Warrick and Nick took out their guns ready for any attack. Warrick opened up the door. Grissom, Sara and Nick entered after him. Warrick froze at the sight in the living room. Captain Jim Brass was lying on the ground with blood all over him.

Grissom quickly passed the frozen Warrick and knelt down beside Brass feeling for a pulse and was relieved as a weak one came back. "Hey Jim we are here. Come on...wake up" Grissom said desperately. Nick went into other rooms while Sara called to 911. Warrick just stood there frozen it was the second time he found one of his friends wounded and it shocked Warrick a lot. "Greg's no where" Nick's voice cracked as he came back to the living room. Others looked at him helplessly. A small groan from Brass caught their attention back to him. "Hey Jim. Just hold on. Medics are on there way" Grissom said gripping his friend's hand. Brass opened his mouth and told him something inaudible. "What happened Brass? Where is Greg?" Nick asked as he too knelt down beside him. Taking another breathe Brass managed to let out an answer which shocked them to the hell. "G...Greg …Sta…stabbed…m...me..."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Thanx a lot ericloca and GregSanders for the reviews .Please R&R. I'm begging. Good or bad…and I won't be able to update for a while cuz my end semester exams are starting next Thursday and It goes for two stinking weeks …I'll miss it around here. See ya later


	6. Chapter 6

**ericloca-** Thanx a lot for all the good luck you gave to me. Yeah stabbing Brass wasn't a very good thing. I think I got both me and Greg into a little bit of trouble .Don't worry I'll get Greg out of it that's for sure. Thanx for the reviewing.

**GregSanders-** Well this is the first time I ever wrote a fic that deals with real life. I usually love to write fantasy. Charging Greg will get me into a quite a fix I might not be able to get out of it alive. So I thought a better way out. You'll have to wait for next chappie and Thanx for the wonderful review

**necira**- I'm really happy that you liked my story. Thanx for reviewing and the good luckies

**key-to-life**- Yep exams mess up big time. And I'm really happy you found this interesting. Thanx 4 reviewing and the good luckies.

Ohhhhhh It's sooo good to have the exams over now I can focus more on finishing this. I'm such a fan fic addict I couldn't keep myself surfing around whenever I got tired studying.

Chapter 6

"G...Greg …Sta…stabbed…m...me..." Brass voice echoed terrifyingly in their ears. The for CSIs were stunned. They couldn't move a muscle until the paramedics came and got Brass on the gurney. Grissom was the one who snapped out of the shock. "I'm going with Jim." He said to the younger CSIs who were still shocked. Grissom didn't have time to snap them out too. He ran after the gurney and inside to the ambulance.

Sara was first to snap out from the shock after Grissom left them. She looked at her friends who were still staring at the space which occupied Brass before. Sara slowly reached out to Nick and patted on his shoulder. Nick's eyes met hers. They were gazed.

"Nick we got to inform the lab." Sara said softly. Nick looked away. "Nick!!!"

"What are we gonna say Greg stabbed Brass and he's missing?" Nick asked in a broken voice. "We have to say that Brass is attacked. Brass may have been wrong. He lost so much blood" Sara said wanting to convince her more than convincing Nick. Nick didn't reply. "WHAT??? Are you gonna think Greg did it even without any evidence. You perfectly know that he won't do it as well as I do." Sara snapped angrily getting impatient with both the men. Her sudden out burst somehow had an impact on the two men as they came back to themselves quickly. "Yeah... Sar…sorry for loosing it" Warrick said. He took out his phone and dialed the number of the lab as he walked outside. "Should we process?" Nick asked Sara uneasily. "We don't have our stuff" Sara pointed the obvious. Nick nodded his head absentmindedly. Warrick walked back inside. "I called for backups. I think we should start to process anyway." Sara stared at him wondering whether the whole thing had the two men loose their minds. They didn't even have their latex gloves to start with. Warrick shrugged at her look. "We came in Grissom's car" Warrick said trying to sound obvious. Sara was amused. Now that is a plus point. Grissom might have something inside his car that they could start to process.

They headed back to the car and searched inside. They successfully found two pair of latex gloves and some clear evidence bags in the glove compartment. Warrick and Sara soon started to process the scene

Grissom was worried sick. First it was Greg and after couple hours Brass gets attacked. This time attacker is Greg or is it something Brass imagined... Grissom sat on the waiting room wondering what the truth was. He always wanted to know the truth and tried to find it. This time he had a feeling that he doesn't want it at any rate. Grissom was debating himself still when Nick came into the waiting room. "How's Brass?" "He is in the surgery." "Rick and Sar are processing. We inform the lab that Brass got hurt and I called Cath too. She said she's going to the…crime scene." Nick said frowning at the floor. "Any news of Greg?" "Nope …nothing" Grissom and Nick were silent again.

"What could have happened Griss?" Nick asked the question that was bothering him all the time. "I have no idea. There are only two people who know what happened." Grissom sighed deeply. "We got to find Greg, Grissom" Nick said in a soft voice.

"How? We have no idea where he would have gone." Nick looked startled at Grissom because of his voice. It sounded sad and disappointed. "You don't think it's Greg who stabbed him, do ya?" Nick asked fearing for the answer. "I have a very bad feeling about it." "What? Grissom, Greg would never do that" Nick protested. "You said that he wasn't himself." "I did but…" They were cut off by the doctor. "Is there any one for Mr. Brass?" "Yeah. I'm Gil Grissom one of his co workers." "I'm Dr. Fox and I'm attending to Mr. Brass…." "How is he?" Nick asked him cutting through. Dr. Fox looked at him sternly and then turned to Grissom. "He's stable. Luckily no vital organs were hit but he lost a lot of blood. We are giving him a transfusion." "Can we see him?" "Well He's sleeping now but sure you can. He is in room 349 if you follow me" They followed Dr. Fox to the room Brass was staying.

Captain Jim Brass tried to open his eyes. He was tired but voices around made him wanted to open up his eyes. He faintly heard familiar voices around him. Brass blinked his eyes several times trying to get his vision cleared. "Hey Jim?" a worried Grissom asked. "Hey" his voice croaked. "Here drink it you'll feel better." Grissom said cup water with a straw. Brass sipped on the straw. "Thanks' Brass said gratefully. He noticed an anxious looking Nick was staring at him. Grissom was frowning though. "Any news about Sanders?" Slowly"No actually we are hoping to know what happened from you" Grissom said grimly. "Mmm…after Nick went I checked him and he was asleep." Brass started slowly. " so I went to the living room and sat there since Nick said the kid is having a hard time sleeping….after couple of minutes heard some noise in there. When I went there he had woken up…" "Did he look weird you know…acted a bit weirdo?" Nick asked. Brass frowned. "Now that you mentioned. He did act a bit weird. But how am I supposed to know? That kid is always a bit jumpy." Nick and Grissom exchanged dark looks. "Well I did notice he looked very different from the Greg I know ""What do you mean?" " It's his eyes and facial expressions. Don't know whether I imagined it but they looked like he hates the very existence of me" Nick sighed deeply. "It happened the last few times he got up. He didn't recognize me even." Nick explained. "Hmm... said he wanted to get a drink and went to the kitchen. I went back to the living room. Then he came to me face to face and I never really thought that he's gonna stab me next minute….which he did." Nick and Grissom both gasped. Their worst fear was confirmed. It was really Greg who had stabbed Brass.

They were greeted with the familiar silent that always come in awkward moments. "So you found him?" Brass asked Grissom after several minutes. "No. He's missing." Grissom said rubbing his forehead. What sort of trouble did Greg have himself into now?

"Hey get well soon Jim… I got to go" Nick walked away. Brass looked at Grissom who looked like he had grown older within those minutes. "He is just upset Jim." Grissom paused. "We all are" "Understandable…I couldn't believe myself." "Guess this will go to swing shift. The whole graveyard is personally involved." "Think it has some connection to the warnings?" "I don't see how? Greg attacked you." " We are talking about Joshua Flemings." " I got to go Jim. Someone will come to get the statement. Graveyard shift can't get involve." Grissom said. "Get well soon" "You take care too" Grissom nodded and left the room.

Back at Greg's apartment Sara and Warrick were finished up with the processing when Catherine arrived. "Hey guys." "hey Cath" Warrick greeted her absentmindedly." What happened? Nick called me and said that Jim was attacked at Greg's place. And that's all. Where is Greg? Is he alright?" " Nick didn't tell ya?" Warrick asked tiredly. "He kind of cut me out. So you'll better explain me" "I'll tell you on our trip back to the lab." Warrick said as he gathered his evidence. "But...-" Warrick cut her off. "Please not now Cath." " Oookaaay." Catherine answered uneasily. Sara took out her phone and called Grissom to know anything new about Brass.

"_Grissom_"

"Hey it's me Sara. How's brass"

"_He's all out of surgery sleeping right now. How's stuff there?"_

"Catherine came few minutes ago. We are going back to the lab and um… did Nick come? He took your car and headed to the hospital."

"_Yeah he's here Sara be careful don't go any where alone ok?"_

"Ok. See you in the lab" She hung up the phone. "Well?" Warrick asked impatiently.

"Brass is ok. Let's get to the lab quickly." Sara said equally impatiently. Catherine sighed heavily in between them. They got into Catherine's vehicle which Warrick insisted on driving; Catherine turned her head to Warrick who was driving as fast as the traffic police are letting him. "Someone cares to tell me what's going on…Where Greg is" Sara took a lungful of air before she spoke.

"Brass told us that Greg was the one who stabbed him"

"What???" Catherine asked covering her mouth in horror.

"Yeah that's how we felt too." Warrick muttered.

"Greg is no where to find. Guess he had run away." Sara said softly.

"But Greg wouldn't do that." "Well … we know that but who else gonna buy it. Not definitely the swing shift. Ecklie and Hodges a big no no" Sara said.

"Yep Brass only got to give the statement and we all are kick out of the case too. So if Greg was innocent in the whole ordeal we can't help him either cuz of two magical words personally_ involved._" Warrick said agreeing with Sara.

"What did you say to LVPD when you called for backups?"

"That Brass is injured and Greg is missing which is the truth."

"Do you think this got some thing to do with Joshua Flemings?" Catherine asked.

"Well as Brass says it's Greg who attacked him." Sara as usual pointed the obvious

"But considering Joshua's stunts of being _'I'm the blessed devil'._"

"You mean he sort of bewitched Greg." Warrick asked. "Your guess a good as mine"

"Oh please. Guys wake up…we don't even know whether that freak lives let alone to think he'll go witching around." Sara said impatiently.

"Well that ceremony was a mind controlling one." Warrick pointed out.

"What ceremony?" Catherine asked amazed. "The one we found at the crime scene. Mark's one"

"It proves nothing." Sara snapped.

"What about his mood swinging thing Nicky said and he even said that Greg looked totally like a stranger." Warrick said ignoring Sara.

"What mood swinging thing?" Catherine asked impatiently. God she's going to kill Grissom for sending her home. Warrick described the whole incident to Catherine.

"You are just being paranoid…you all are" Sara said angrily. "There's no such thing called magic, bewitching and Brass might have been too delirious when he said it was Greg. I mean he practically bled a lot there."

"It's a too strong accuse to make, even at being delirious. And knowing Brass that's a big flat chance" Warrick said. They pulled into the crime lab car park.

Back at the hospital Grissom found Nick waiting for him near the waiting room staring at no particular thing. "Let's go back to the lab. We got some work to do." Grissom then noticed how tired Nick looked. Even Grissom was tired but he had to find out what the hell was going on. "If you wanna go home Nick. You can. You look you could use some sleep." " Thanks for the offer Griss but I'll stick around." They slowly walked to the car park. "So it _was_ Greg after all" Nick said softly. Grissom sighed. "It looks like." "You knew it all the way didn't you?" "I kind of suspected it. But I still don't want to think it's Greg." "Hell Grissom he so innocent. He'll be the last person who'll stab Jim." "I know Greg, Nick...but right now I even don't know what's right or wrong anymore." Grissom got into the car. Their journey to the lab was a silent one.

A/N

Please R & R. good or bad all are welcome.U'll see more about Greg and how the lab react the whole thing in next chap


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanx for the reviews you guys are the best**

Chapter 7

Everyone was gathered at the break room to talk about the current situation.

"What did you find from Greg's house?" Grissom asked from the team. They were waiting for Ecklie to come running into them saying they can't work on the case but so far he hasn't. So Grissom thought getting to know every bit of information before they officially get called off the case would be able to help them to get a clearer idea about the situation.

"We found loads of prints which will definitely turn out to be Greg's." Sara said bitterly. "And we didn't find the knife, dragger what ever thing he stabbed Brass with" Warrick said. "There was a blood trail in the fire exit up to the car park. He had taken his car. We at least know that."

"What do you expect? He's a CSI for crying' out loud. He wouldn't leave the murder weapon lying around that get him caught." Catherine said.

"Where could he go? This only made him guiltier." Nick asked. Nick didn't get his answer because Sara harsh them saying "Ecklie"

Ecklie rushed into the break room Grissom looked at him tiredly. This is it. They are going to get called off. "Grissom any idea who kidnapped Sanders?" Grissom blinked at Ecklie. Kidnapped??? "What did you just say?" Nick asked in a shocked voice. "I asked have you got any lead. Brass is attacked one of the CSIs kidnapped and the director is breathing on my neck I need to answer his questions." "The kidnappers haven't left any evidence behind. We currently have no lead" Grissom said quietly gaining stares from his team. "I thought about giving this to the swing shift. You all are emotionally involved." Ecklie said eyeing the team. "Either it is personally or emotionally." Warrick muttered under his breath. " No Conrad I want my team to do this." Grissom said sternly. Ecklie shrugged. "You better find them quickly Grissom" Ecklie said as he walked outside.

"Griss what the hell was that?" Catherine asked still shocked at Ecklie's words. "Well it looks like Jim had lied giving the statement." Grissom said. "Whoa that's so weird "Sara exclaimed.

"Yeah" both Warrick and Nick agreed at the same time. "I believe he'll have a good reason for that" Grissom said wondering why Jim did lie on giving the statement. That would be the first question that he's gonna ask Brass when he sees him next time. "Back to our case."

"Yeah where the hell is Greg" Nick asked impatiently "Yeah the million dollar question" Warrick said. "Some where he would feel safe." Sara supplied. "Then again where? We know his parents aren't here at Las Vegas." Catharine said.

"Well I hate to say this but we have to let go of this matter for now. We don't have any evidence to support us to find where he is." Grissom said grimly.

"But we just can't abandon Greg." Nick exclaimed.

"NO…we are not abandoning him. But I have a feeling that all this have some sort of connection to Mark Riley's case. Remember the threat and don't forget Greg got attacked at there too. If we could find the murderer; we might get some answers. " But the team still looked at him disagreeing. " Fill me in"

Few minutes later the team was back with their reports on the Riley's case.

"Our vic Mark Riley male age 36. Direct hit to the heart, bullet is from a 22-caliber pistol. No sign of attack or defense" Grissom started.

"Mark Riley has testified against Joshua Flemings in the courts. Well we found out two names that that Riley called during the last few months and they had also testified against Joshua." Sara gave her report to Grissom. "Jonathan Connery and Abraham Stewart. Their addresses are there and we have the address of the other people who testified too."

"This is the address of Joshua's cult society. The one he had before he went to the mental institute. We were going to check it and have statements from the other people as the first thing in the morning." Catherine said.

"This is Sir. Flemings address. He's the one who had the most conversations with our vic. Most of the prints were belong to the vic 4 of them belong to Joshua and several came unknown. No prints on the dragger or that piece of paper. These are the reports came from the DNA on both the crime scene and the shed. The blood and the hair tucked inside the doll were Joshua's. The blood on the crime scene was Vic's. And the blood on the shed was Greg's and there were some hair on the shed that happen to be Greg's…-" Warrick was cut off by Grissom's impatient voice. "How come you didn't say this to me?" "Well the report came after we had that mind controlling talk. I was going to tell you but we were listening to Nick's story and then Brass got attacked, I didn't have the time to tell it." Warrick tried to reason himself. "Ok…What else?" "We found couple of tire marks outside. I matched them with our vehicles and found out a different tire marks that didn't match. They belong to a truck. I got several photos of it." Warrick gave the photos of the tire marks.

"Catherine and Sara check on the address takeDet. Vartaan with you, me and Warrick gonna check on Flemings. You are going home and getting some sleep." Grissom turned to Nick. "But...-" "You are no good to any of us half dead." Grissom said. "Everyone be careful I don't want any more of us go missing or end up in hospitals."

* * *

Grissom first went to Desert Palms to meet Brass. He had to sort why he had lied in his statement. There was a police officer outside Brass's room. "Hey" Brass greeted Grissom and Warrick who entered the door. One look at Grissom, Brass knew why he was there. "Hey" Warrick greeted happily seeing Brass who was in a sitting position. "So Gil you came to ask me why." "Yeah why?" "I may not know Sanders as much as you all do…but I know enough of him to see a difference." "What do you mean?" "Whoever attacks me wasn't _Greg Sanders_" "You mean" "He was either brainwash or…" "Controlled" "Huh say it aloud around the lab and you'll have a pissed Sara" Warrick muttered. "But Greg attacked you" Grissom tried to reason the practical side. "Well check this out" Brass pointed the bunch of flowers placed on the table. "From whom?" Grissom asked amused. "Take the liberty to of finding out." Brass said in an equally amused voice. Grissom opened the card that was along with the flowers. "Openly confessed huh. At least we know that sick bustard is living now." Brass said sarcastically as Grissom handed the card to Warrick looking grim. Warrick sighed after reading the card.

'_CSIs don't think it's end now. Only begins…I'm watching you now…Try to take your last breaths freely Joshua Flemings.'_

"How does he know you are here?" "Answer for that is he got spies all around us." Brass smirked. "Being at mental hospital hasn't lost him his cult side kicks"

Grissom suddenly gasped. "Mind controlling ceremony." Warrick frowned at Grissom. "To create the poppet you need blood and…" "Some hair of the person" "Exactly…and we found the Greg's hair inside the shed." "You think Greg was controlled?" "Yeah but it can't be explained scientifically." "Bull shit Gil there are more things that can't be explained in science in the world." Brass snapped. Warrick stared at Brass. "Considering Flemings that is some thing that could happen."

"But why Greg?" Warrick asked skeptically. "This is crazy Jim how are we ever gonna prove this…" Grissom said ignoring Warrick question. "But why Greg?" Warrick asked again. "Find Flemings. That'd be the only way you can get your answers." Brass answered.

"Oh boy" Warrick muttered. "It's too crazy to be true" Grissom said shaking his head.

"So you just gonna stick to the fact that the kid attacked me." "We are gonna meet Sir Flemings there we might get a clearer idea. Every thing is too impossible to think straight right now." Grissom said finally. "Take care Jim. We'll find Greg and Joshua" "You too. I don't wanna see you inside here too."

* * *

"Who are you?" a desperate small voice asked. It was a cold, dark basement. He didn't know how he came there. But he did come. He remembered stabbing Brass. He tried hard really hard not to but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. He lost control of himself he totally lost it. He could only do is watch himself stab Brass. He was desperate and felt helpless. What's wrong with him? How did this happen? Why couldn't he stop himself? How come he knew the way to here without being here? What was that voice buzzing inside him ordering him to kill Brass every passing second…? This better be a dream, nightmare or he's in a big trouble. "Who are you?" He asked again facing the men. His hands were bound which was the first thing they did when he came inside the house. He let them do it willingly. Only when the men dragged him into the basement he regained the control of his own mind and body.

"Who am I doesn't matter Gregory. What you do for me matters" a cold voice said giving Greg chills. It was the same cold voice that was buzzing inside his head. It was a tall man aged around 40s with dark brown hair and unbelievably cold blue eyes. Greg closed his eyes. His head was throbbing making him feel dizzy.

"What do you want from me?" "Now that's good…I want that desperate little graveyard shift of Grissom killed including all of them. And you will do it for me."

"NEVER" "You don't know who you are messing up with little Gregory. When you know…you won't mess up with me." "You don't know who_ you_ are messing up with too." Greg spat angrily. "I'll NEVER kill them….NEVER"

"Don't argue with me boy. You'll regret"

"Ha" The man glared at him angrily. "I can cause your sever physical pain boy…I can torture you to the death. I don't need any weapon to do that. " With this Greg's head started to ache more severely. He gritted his teeth trying to handle the pain. "You will do what I say." "NEVER" Greg screamed. "Yes you will." "You …can't control…me' He said tiredly. " Can't I? You stabbed Captain Jim Brass. Still you deny that I can't control you. I can control you… I'm more powerful than you ever know. " "Why… are you doing …this…?" "Grissom sent me to a mental hospital. Five years of my precious life were ruined." "You are sick" Greg earned a slap for it. He fell on his knees. His cheek started burning. Suddenly a cold hand touched his forehead. Greg flinched. "Oh…Good. You are sick. That makes it lot better. You won't have much strength to fight back. You'll fall for my control easily. " "you are sick" another slap met him. The man grabbed his hair and pulled his face up. Their eyes met. "Never say that again" "I'll never do it." "Oh yes you will…Do you know why you are killing them? They are murdered by their little friend. The friend they work everyday and trust dearly. There's no pain other than getting killed by your own friend…and when you kill all of them you will beg me to kill you…" "I'm NOT a murderer." "_It is your dark side I control…I play with it. It is always you. I only give commands and control you but the end it's always you_. _You_ _are the one who killed them. Not me._ " Man's voice echoed in Greg's mind. " NO!!" Greg screamed pushing him on to the man trying to knock him down. But he ended up with more pain in his head and body…_too much pain_ he couldn't bear it up…_too much_… Room started to spin crazily. _'Too much pain…to bear up._' "We need fresh blood for the ceremony. We'll need to do it again to make the control stronger." Greg felt his binds getting loose. He tried to hit them but he was too tired…Something fiercely dug into his hand causing more severe pain. Greg moaned painfully. He curled into a fatal ball clutching his throbbing arm to his chest. "You may fight back for control now. Eventually I will break you." Joshua Flemings whispered into Greg's ears before he fell into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

Yikes… I guess I was a bit nasty. Please R & R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own CSI**

**I don't own any detail of Celtic, Pagan and Wiccan. They have their own culture which I found extremely interesting. I only took few ideas from them to support my crazy story and meant no harm to them. Hey this is a fiction right? So anyone belongs to these superb cultures please don't have any hard feelings.**

**Thanks a billion for all the cool reviews. Did I say you guys are the best?**

Chapter 8

Grissom and Warrick looked at the majestic manor. "Well he can't be here for a short visit." Grissom said staring at the manor. "Yeah huh…short visit" Warrick smirked knowingly. They rang the door bell and were greeted by a man in his mid fifties.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Good morning…I'm Gil Grissom and this is Warrick Brown we are from Las Vegas crime lab. We are hoping to meet Sir Flemings."

"Do you have an appointment?" "Appointment?" Warrick asked.

"Appointment sir, if you don't have a one I'm sorry I can't let you in"

"We don't have a one but we want to see him for several minutes please can you tell him…It's very urgent." But the man's face grew darker. "I'm sorry sir I can't let you come in. Sir Flemings doesn't like his schedule to be disturbed." "This is very important...-" "Please sir you could make an appointment and come." "What is it Ian?" A deep cold voice called out.

"Some men sir they don't have an appointment." A man in near to his seventies came to their view. He was at least 6' 2" and had a strong personality. His dark brown eyes were examining them curiously. "LVPD" Both Grissom and Warrick showed their IDs.

"Ian takes them to my study room. I'll be back in a few minutes if you don't mind." He disappeared. A moody Ian took them to the study room. The room itself was as stunning as Sir Flemings. There were lots of paintings hanging around which gave no meaning to Warrick but Grissom found them highly interesting. Cups, religious statues were placed on the mantelpiece. Weapons decorated with superbly stylized patterns were placed in the room giving it a stunning aura.

"That is a very little taste of Celtic heritage" Sir Fleming said as he entered the study.

"Indeed" Grissom agreed in awe looking at every item with a great enthusiasm. Warrick cleared his throat. Well some one must remember why they came. "Please sit down..."

"I'm Gil Grissom and this is Warrick Brown. We are from the Las Vegas crime lab. " "This is about Mark isn't it? The police called me before you came. He's my nephew" "We are sorry for your loss. We wanted to know few things about Mark. You were the person he most interacted with. Do you have anyone in mind that would have been a possible threat to Riley" "He call me mostly for advises. But he hadn't told me anything about a threat. But we discussed mostly about protection rituals. Although I asked why he didn't tell me."

"Speaking of rituals we found this in his attic." Warrick showed the photo he took of the mind controlling ceremony. Sir Flemings studied the photo for a while.

"This is not a ceremony that I am aware of" Warrick and Grissom looked at each other.

"It's a mind controlling ceremony" Grissom supplied. Sir Flemings looked at him sharply. "How do you know?" "The ceremony was an entry in the book we found in Mark's house" "Book of Shadows?" Warrick raised his eye brows. That can't be the name of the book .they made fun of using that name but no way it can't possibly be that name..

"Witches write their ceremonies, spells, potions, charms, traditions, and ethical guidelines in a personally customized book. It is called the Book of Shadows. This written record is highly secretive and safeguarded. It is rarely shared with people outside the tribes. What you must have founded in Mark's house was our family Book of Shadows. How did you read it …you have no right to do so." Sir Flemings said angrily.

"I read it. Not all. We wanted answers. I just compared the ceremonial drawings with the book entries and found it. They were in Celtic and I happen to be better at Latin and with the help of the internet I was able to read it somehow." Grissom said.

"I always preferred the oral tradition to written records" Sir Flemings muttered.

"My tribe comes originally from Tuatha de Danann, the people of Danann. Later mixed with Pagan and Wiccan traditions. We have a strong heritage and culture. To us nature is blessed and holy and worthy of our utmost reverence. We are a peaceful community that respects human lives. Our practices are harmless and are performed _outside_ in open air shrines. We don't use power to any way of controlling. I know nothing about what you are speaking or want to know Dr. Grissom. It is beyond my knowledge. "

Grissom frowned when he was addressed as Dr. How could Sir Flemings know?

"I don't know much about rituals and tribes Sir Flemings but we found this ritual done there. It needs a doll of a person whom to be controlled. To make that doll you need blood and hair of the person. And inside the doll, there were blood and hair that belonged to Joshua Flemings" Sir Flemings features changed at the mention of the name.

"Joshua?" "Is he any way related to you?" "He was my son"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine and Sara with Det. Vartaan went to the house of Jonathan Connery. Det. Vartaan rang the door bell but no one answered them. While waiting Sara's eyes caught the sight of some blood drops near the door. "Guys. I think we got a problem here." Sara said pointing the blood drops. "Huh" Det. Vartaan muttered. He took out his gun and opened up the door which for their amazement unlocked. The walk to the living room was slow and cautious. Catherine gasped seeing the thick layer of blood flowing down the stairs and the form sprawled on it. "We need backup" Det. Vartaan said softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your son?" Warrick asked raising his eye brows. "Yes he was my son. He died five months ago in a fire." "But we have proofs that he is alive." Sir Flemings face paled. "Alive?" "Blood and the prints we found at Riley's house and he openly threatened my team .which prove his alive and kicking."

"Threatened?" "Yes. He raped three kids five years ago and ended up in the mental institute where he died. I and one of my co workers handled that case. He was definitely pissed with us. Before going there he threatened us not to interfere devil which was the obviously what he worshipped. He had attacked two of my team members and left behind a note saying us to try to take our last breaths freely. " Grissom said darkly.

"I know what happened five years ago Dr. Grissom and I know Mark along with some of his friends in my tribe testified against him at the courts. Joshua came here 20 years ago as a young man wanting to widen his knowledge but he went in to worshipping Satan letting go of all the things that my family kept at the highest priorities. He went against everything my ancestors breathe life into. My son didn't die five months ago. To me he died more than ten years ago. I don't know how I should take this news of him living. But if you think anything about him coming here to any sort of refuge; you are wrong. I would have killed him with my own hands. I raised no son to bring evil to the world. He knows that. This would be the last place he will come to think of refuge" Sir Flemings said tiredly.

"That's why you weren't here for the hearings or the funeral." Warrick asked. "I came here because Mark wanted my presence here for some time. He wished my protection."

"From your son" "He never said that. There are much evil in the world for one person to count. How am I to know which he needed my protection from? Beside he rarely saw me. But we talked a lot in the phone. He wanted to grasp every detail that is in rituals for protection than the book of Shadows said. My own experiences. Mark is the only person who was alive in my family. He was Joshua's best friend. Joshua, Mark, Jonathan and Abraham came to this country together. I always had a fairly good connection with Mark." "Jonathan Connery and Abraham Stewart"

"Yes" "I don't know what your believes are Sir Flemings, Mark Riley did a ceremony to control Joshua Flemings' mind. Do you have any idea about this ceremony" "I'm sorry Dr. Grissom I don't Book of Shadows has been with Joshua since he came here and then Mark took it. It's most likely a ritual Joshua found out. I can't help you with it." "Is there any chance that it could possible work? Any chance?" Warrick asked the question that was bugging them all. "If it is written in the book, it means that ritual works perfectly"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine and Sara processed the crime scene silently. "So down went Connery and if he's after people who testified we have to get Stewart before Joshua gets him." Catherine said collecting evidence. "Vartaan will see for that" Sara said finishing with the body. "Ok… David he's all yours" Sara said to an impatient David watching them.

"This guy isn't giving us a moment of peace. We have to look after our backs if that bastard is alive and he goes on killing which piles us more work" " that's the whole idea Cath keep us occupied so when ever we'll be off guard attack us." " I hope Grissom comes up with better information than this." "Yeah as long as Warrick doesn't go on with that bewitching crap" Catherine rolled her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua Flemings looked at the young man lying unconscious on the floor beside him. Greg Sanders fought as much as he could when Joshua tried to get the control after he performed the mind controlling ceremony second time. He passed out with sheer exhaustion from the fever and the Yaje (the leaves Warrick found inside the doll) effects. 'This time when he wakes up the kid won't break free' Joshua thought staring at Greg. . It took him good five hours to get the control to himself first time. This annoying kid fought for control more than any person ever had done before. After the ceremony the victims get weaker. Yaje weak them. The effect of it is so strong within minutes it makes them dizzy, sweating, convulsive shaking, nausea, creeping terror, aggressive behavior. It destroys the ability to fight back for the control and once the person is physically weak it is easy to get the emotional control as all the emotional energy is wasted to keep up them away from getting into a shock. But this kid fought it off every time he reached the point to make him kill someone. He hadn't kill Brass and Joshua was very disappointed. But there is time. At a one point Joshua was amazed at the strength the youngest CSI showed. He studied every CSI well and noticed how protective others were of Greg. When George who brought the blood and hair of Greg told him that it was Greg he attacked; Joshua was satisfied. He never thought that the youngest team member will make his work harder. Joshua was also glad to find out that Greg was running a fever hoping it would weak him more.

Greg started to stir and Joshua immediately said the spell focusing all his thoughts on the younger man. Greg woke up. But it was a different Greg; the one that gave Nick creeps and the one that almost killed Brass. A Greg who hated the graveyard shift with all his heart and want to kill every one of them. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes were cold. No light dancing around. Only hate was visible in every feature. Greg Sanders every one knew was no where.

"I see our little Gregory is ready for some action" Joshua beamed at him. "Yes master" A cold voice answered. "So who are you gonna kill next?" Joshua asked wickedly still directing his thought on the young man who is finally on his control.

"Gil Grissom"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you like the chapter. Please R&R. there are few facts I guess you should know**

**Sir Flemings is from Ireland and he's Celtic.**

**The Tuatha dé Danann (the people of Danann), the ancient benefactors and mentors of Ireland, were the first Earth goddesses and gods. Depicted as beautiful, tall, strong, superior immortal beings who mingled and interacted with mortals.**

**Danu: Celtic Goddess of wind, wisdom and fertility. More importantly, she's the Irish Mother Goddess who brought into being the TUATHA-DE-DANANN, her own chosen people who originally ruled Ireland.  
**

**And um…If you have any problem with understanding the chapter (you know all Celtic, Pagan, Wicca and bewitching stuff. I don't want them to confuse you guys.) Please drop me a PM and I'll try to sort the problem as much as I could. This is my first fan fic. So I might be a bit confusing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks a lot for all the reviews. This chapter specially goes to one of my best friends Peumali (Aj). She's the one who gave me the idea when we were discussing about the story. Thanks Aj you are a life savior. **

Chapter 9

"Gil Grissom" Greg heard himself saying. "_Shit shit what's wrong with me …man did I just say I'm gonna kill Griss. Oh crap…get the control back…come on…this is your body and mind Greg ,no one can't control it… snap out…Fuck…get the control back… get the control back. No way… you ain't gonna kill Griss… come on get the control back"_ Greg's sub conscious kept on screaming but he couldn't get the control back. He was too tired even to stand up straight, let alone to go and kill some one. _"Huh come on idiot this is your mind and body…" _But the other voice controlling him was far too strong. It always said **"Kill Grissom" **and for the greatest annoyance of Greg his mind and body seems to react to that voice. _"In your dreams" _Greg's sub conscious snapped at the voice. **"It is your dark side I control…I play with it. It is always you. I only give commands and control you but the end it's always you. You are the one who killed them. Not me little Greggy face it…You are a murderer**" _"Oh no…fight…fight…"_

"Get him some food and medicine. I want to keep him strong enough to make sure he finishes off the work this time" Joshua said to his men. "Send some one with him too and make sure he kills Grissom or any team member. Also make sure they are alone in the attack. I want to see the team die one by one. I want the living ones to suffer in fear and anxiety each passing minutes of their pathetic lives."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom and Warrick were on their way back from Sir Fleming's house. They didn't get any news about Joshua only the idea that he won't go there no matter what reason. Sir Flemings had few ideas about where he would be too. Finding what happened to Joshua is getting more and more impossible. They got to find him because that seem to be the only way they gonna find Greg. Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom." Grissom said.

"_Hey Cath here"_

"Yeah"

"_You two better be coming to the lab cuz our case just became double homicide."_

"What?"

"_Seem to be Joshua is off the hook. Connery is murdered at his house."_

"Shit what about Stewarts? "

"_We got him don't worry. any good news?"_

"None"

"_Huh speak about luck. Come to the lab soon ok"_

"Yeah sure" Warrick looked at Grissom grim face.

"More bad news?"

"Yeah. Connery is murdered at his house but at least we have Stewart"

"Oh man this so annoying. We don't have a clue where Greg is, he already attacked Brass , God and he knows who he's gonna attack next ;if your freaking theory about Greg being controlled by that sick bastard ;is true" Warrick said frustrated at the situation.

"I thought you came up with the controlling idea first"

"It was more of a Cath's idea"

"But Sara said it was your idea; what she said was _Griss Rick might give you bull shit about Greggo being bewitched."_

"Oh you were warned but you stick by my side now huh?"

"I'm not sure"

"You know Griss this was creepy from the beginning. Some psycho leaves a message behind saying that he gonna revenge us but he doesn't kill Greg when he could have. I mean Greg wasn't stab to cause serious injuries. Only to get some blood and we did find his hair."

"Now it's whose idea?"

"Griss can we focus? Why does everyone loose their marbles at some point?"

"And you think you are sane?"

"Least now" Warrick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you got some good points there. However creepy it sounds; maybe Greg is controlled. Brass kinda thinks that way and Flemings did say that the spell work."

"If so we gotta snap him out of it sooner or swing shift will have to work on our bodies."

"Well we can take the book back to Flemings ask him to develop some counter spell for the mind reading spell. I guess from all the stuff he said, he's a Druid"

"A what?"

"Well my Celtic knowledge isn't really that good but Druids are the clan elders, the advisors, diviners, judges, healers, historians, philosophers and shamans of the Celtic tribes. Yeah they are a lot and very powerful which will help us in someway."

"But he said that he doesn't know it."

"We'll persuade him if we have to"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team gathered back at the Grissom's office with a half sleepy Nick who highly doubted that he'll be able to stay awake during the whole discussion.

"Jonathan Connery age 39 shot on the chest just like Riley's case. But we have to wait for the autopsy report for more details. We found a match for one of the tire marks, Warrick found from Stewart's house. We have Stewart for an interrogation. At least we can fish some useful information out of him" Sara said giving a casual idea about the new case.

"Ok we'll go with the interrogation." Grissom nodded at Warrick.

"Hey what about me?" Nick asked yawning. "You can come to the Garage and help me. There is a truck to process" Sara said. "Yeah ok" Nick muttered.

Grissom and Warrick sat in front of the blond hair man in his early forties.

"Abraham Stewart. Age 39. Owns a garage. A friend of Mark Riley and Jonathan Connery. Testified against Joshua Flemings in a rape case of 3 kids five years ago. Just the person I wanted to meet" Grissom said pleasantly.

"Yeah!" Stewart muttered.

"Well I'm sorry for your losses"

"We were sort of expecting death for a long time."

"You were threatened?"

"We all were. Mark, me and Jon" Stewart reached to his pocket and drew his wallet out. He took a piece of parchment out and handed out to Grissom.

"_Nex specto vos. Haud qua ut run. Haud qua occulto .Ego mos hunt vos A dictata pro nuntius per diabolus__"_ Warrick raised his eye brows looking at it.

"Death awaits you. No where to run. No where to hide. I will hunt you .A lesson for messing with devil" Grissom explained.

"So who threatened you? "

"Joshua Flemings."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Devil and Joshua are two sides in a one coin."

"Interesting. But Joshua died five months ago."

"He's walking alive. We got him once after the so called fire."

"And you guys got some blood and hair tried to do some mind controlling ritual?"

"He escaped just after we got the blood and killed Adam.We just couldn't save him. We were able to shield ourselves by a protection spell before he could attack us. A one Mark found out from Elder Flemings and thankfully Josh didn't know it."

"Why did Mark do the ritual alone? I thought three is the holy number of both Celtic and Wiccan rituals."

"That ritual belonged to none of the practices. It was some satanic thing Joshua found."

"You sure it works?" Warrick asked.

"It works brilliantly. Mark did it on me. It was weird to be controlled."

"Mark did it on you?" Grissom asked surprised.

"You see Josh and Mark are not much different from each other. Only difference is Mark still haven't sold his soul to the Devil. Then he'll be as same as Josh. They both lust for power. Josh was the powerful one of us. He's the son of the Druid of our tribe. He mastered Celtic, Wicca and Pagan practices equally well. He was meant to be the next Druid if he hadn't gone all psycho. When he came here he went in search of more magic. Crazy like blood hound to get knowledge of every thing about magic. Their family book of Shadows is rich with many cultural ceremonies, spells, potions. Elder Flemings was stupid to send him here. If he was in Ireland with Elder Flemings around Josh would never be able to do any of this. Elder Flemings would have sensed it in his aura. It's also a practice. If someone is out of character, lying or deceiving he can sense it. But the person have to be near him. When Josh went to the mental institute Book of Shadows passed to Mark. Then he started practicing them too. But he wasn't as powerful as Josh but you could say he was almost near. When we heard about the fire Jon was first to freak. He suspected that Josh did it and got out. Then we got the massages, we started panicking. It was Jon's idea to bring Elder Flemings here. We wanted him to protect us against Josh. Plan changed in the last moment. Mark said that how much Elder Flemings hated Josh; he was his son and he would do anything to protect him or turn him to good side"

"But what went wrong"

"What went wrong was Mark wanted to be powerful. He was too greedy for the Book of Shadows he wouldn't let any person on the family line to get it. Not even Josh. Josh was his cousin and nephew. Jon and I had to visit Elder Flemings at the air port cuz Mark didn't want mess up Elder Flemings. He would have sensed Mark right through like he did with us and he wasn't pleased. But Mark called him and make sure he get to know everything about protection magic from him. Well through phone Elder Flemings can't sense him and he's an advisor. He is bound to advice us."

"So you think that Joshua would have killed him"

"Either him or his satanic side kicks. His older cult society has reformed."

"How do you know?"

"We have our sources. When we heard about the fire we reformed our little gang who testified against Joshua. We knew this would happen. Those lines were the last words of him to us when we last met him."

"Do you know any place of where you think Joshua might be?"

"Not his old place but he could be at any place of his gang members."

"Anyone close to him other than you?"

"George Wood was one of his right hand men in the cult society. He was one of our tribe before"

"Ok we need some of your hair for DNA and fingerprints" "Ok" Stewart sighed heavily.

"Do you know any way of breaking that mind controlling spell?" Warrick asked when he was finished with him. Stewart looked at him. "None I know. There wasn't a counter spell and I hardly know it even if there was a one. I'm not one of their families. So I'm not allowed to use their book of Shadows. I guess the person who does it have to stop it" Warrick nodded disappointed with the news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine finished calling her sister. She asked her sister if Lindsay, her mom and she could stay with them for some time. Catherine didn't want her mother to stay at home alone day time or either Lindsay and her to stay alone at night time. Catherine needed to be at lab to get the cases finished up as much as possible so they could find Greg soon since very few people like Grissom and Brass knew where her sister was; Catherine felt they would be safe there.

"Gil if you won't mind I'm going home now. Asked my sis whether we could drop at her place and she said ok. I'll need to help mom for some packing. She should be told about the situation too." Catherine said to Grissom as he walked out of the interrogation room. "You staying with Anna?"

"Yeah. Not everyone knows where she is. I guess Linds and mom will be more safer there than at home"

"Ok but you are not going alone. I'm coming with you" Grissom said firmly. They told Warrick, who came out of the room, where they are going and headed to the car park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David Hodges appeared to be the last person who liked Greg in the whole lab. But deep down inside he did miss the crazy Sanders who were once a DNA tech like himself. He was concerned when he heard that he was kidnapped. He pulled double shift and was busy with the new case of graveyard shift which got added another victim into it few hours ago. Hodges went outside the lab to grab some food before starting to work with anymore DNA. He noticed a black Ford Escort Sedan on the road and took a good look at it when he passed it. Ford Escort was one of his favorite car models. It was occupied with a driver and a passenger. But the passenger on the car made Hodges hit the breaks really hard. He somehow managed to get his car to a side of the road and tried to relax himself. He saw Catherine's car drove off and at the same time the black car followed. He drove back to the lab and went inside. Hodges has a bone to pick up with the grave yard shift.

Finally he found two of the team members of graveyard shift at the garage.

"You'll be very sorry for this"

"Can you accuse later Hodges? We are busy right now." Sara said without looking at him.

"Why did you lie saying Sanders is kidnapped?" Hodges demanded.

"Huh" Sara looked at him this time.

"Well he's missing, you know that don't you?" Nick said.

"So what I saw out side the lab was a shape shifter who's trying to look like that Sanders."

"What?" Sara and Nick looked at him perplexed. Seeing that they were genuinely shocked Hodges was taken back a bit.

"Well I saw Sanders outside the lab in a black sedan."

"Are you really sure it's him?" Nick asked anxious.

"Well I did see his face. Bit odd looking without that crazy hairdo but it was Greg Sanders."

"Where is he?" Sara said impatiently taking her hand phone out.

"The car went. And I saw Catherine's car going out too"

Both Nick and Sara paled. Sara dialed Catherine's number without hesitation.

"Did you see Warrick or Grissom?" Nick asked from Hodges. He shrugged. "They might be around here."

Nick dialed Grissom's number.

"You sure it was Greg right?"

"Yeah huh…I got perfect eyesight. Beside what's the whole fuss about?" Hodges asked. "Later Hodges….Hey Griss"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Stewart is hundred present sure that it was Joshua?" Catherine wondered aloud after Grissom filled her with the discussion he had before.

"It seems to be. They are quite convinced that they are doomed." Grissom said bitterly. "They could've told the police but did nothing?"

"Actually they tried to sort it up by themselves."

"And ended up dead. Some fine way." Catherine's phone started to ring. "Willows yeah Sara" Catherine looked at Grissom, "with Grissom why?" At the same time Grissom phone started to ring.

"Grissom" _"Hey Griss"_ "What's up Nicky?" _"Where are you?" _"With Catherine"

"There are lots of black cars Sara can you be more precise" Catherine said rolling her eyes. "Yeah_ wait a bit…Hodges what was the car?"_

"_Um Where's Warrick?"_ Nick asked.

"At the lab…Nick what's wrong?"

"_Um Greg's following you"_

"What?"

"_Yeah he is… …wait…Hodges… the …car description…who are ya calling? Cath? Uh…ok…_"

"NICK what's going on?"

"_Um ask from Cath_" Nick hung up. Grissom looked at exasperated at Catherine.

"A black Ford Escort sedan? Sure?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine what's going on?" Grissom snapped. "Here" Catherine gave the phone to Grissom and looked at the back from the rear mirror. There was a black sedan behind them with "Oh my God… Greg" Catherine whispered.

"Sara what the hell is going on?"

"_Griss there must a black sedan following you. It's Greg." _

"Whoa…Black sedan? Greg?" Grissom asked bewildered. "Oh my God… Greg" Catherine whispered. Grissom looked at her and saw that she was looking at back from the rear glass. Grissom turned. His eyes wide opened seeing who it was.

"Ok He's after us" Grissom assured Sara.

"_He's may be after Catherine" _

"And I got in the cross fire. Good thing I came along"

"_What are you gonna do?"_ Warrick asked. He had been told the whole situation by Nick.

"We were going to Cath's house…He's following Catherine's car…he might not know I'm here…"

"_Come back to the lab Griss."_

"Yeah we are heading back this minute" Catherine said.

"No this might be the only chance we'll get hold of Greg. Let's go to my apartment instead"

"_What? do you wanna die?" _Warrick practically screamed at Grissom who pushed the phone away from his ears.

"Hell Grissom. Do you have dead wish?" Catherine snapped trying to focus on the road.

"We got to get Greg. He's sick remember he'll be too weak to anything"

"_Get your sorry ass here Grissom"_ Warrick yelled again.

"Huh I know that and God knows how many guys Greg got there"Catherinesaid angrily.

"_Do you wanna end up next to Jim on the hospital?" _Nick yelled grabbing the phone from Warrick.

"I'm the driver. I'm going back to the lab" Catherine bellowed.

"Cath you gotta trust me…Nothing will happen"

"I've got a family Gil"

"_Where are you going Grissom?"_ Sara's voice came through the phone.

"To my apartment."

"_Ok we'll be there" _

"Don't bring LVPD if Greg is controlled we can't get him arrested"

"_You gotta be kidding?"_

"I'm dead serious. I promise nothing will happen. We'll get out of this alive"

"_You can't promise that Griss"_

"Whatever"

"_Don't you dare hung up. We'll be there ASAP"_

"If we ever gonna live this Grissom, I'm gonna kill you" Catherine threatened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim Brass was Alex Donald's role model. He always looked up at him for inspiration. Brass also liked the young officer a lot. He was the closest friend Brass had in LVPD although he's a junior officer. It was a huge blow for him when he heard Brass was attacked and Greg was kidnapped. Alex knew the graveyard shift a lot since he occupied them in many cases and respected Grissom a lot too. He also liked Greg for his goofy character. Alex was concerned about the youngest CSI who seem to be vanished to thin air and the team didn't have any lead to follow. Finally it was his break and he decided to visit Brass. Alex was surprised to meet Warrick, Nick and Sara running towards the car park as if there was no tomorrow.

"Alex just the man I wanted to see" Nick stopped at him panting.

"Nicky what's wrong?"

"The whole world's wrong. You got your gun?"

"Yeah" "car keys?" "Yeah" Alex asked uneasily wondering what all this about.

"Hey guys we got company" Nick said dragging Alex along.

"Whoa there. What's going on?"

"No time to tell. Gimme the car keys." Warrick said reaching to Alex police car.

"Seriously man what's going on?" Alex asked giving the car keys.

"We got an insane bug man to safe" Nick said pushing him into the car.

"Yeah…Oh… it's Alex, Griss. He's coming too." Sara said getting into the car.

"Guys this is my break "

"I'll get you a month off if we survive this" Sara assured.

"Survive?" "Yeah mate life and death situation" Nick said grimly switching on the police sirens. Warrick drove off the limits.

"I hate to say Rick you can't drive like that. Traffic police"

"We are the _police_ now" Sara added.

"Ok where are you driving Rick?"

"It's a shortcut."

"Uh…huh…guys…" Alex began but was cut off by three demanding voices "shut up"

It didn't take Warrick ten minutes to finish the journey to Grissom's apartment which usually would have taken at least 20 minutes.

"Oh I'm so dead" Alex said gasping at the crazy drive he took.

"I'll make it three month off with salary"

"If we got hit there wouldn't have been any day offs" Alex muttered.

"Ok listen what ever happen no shooting at Greg" Nick said

"Greg?"

"And keep mouth shut"

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Man you'll be my favorite police officer for eternity if you help us" Nick said pleading.

"Huh"

"Yeah Griss we are here….You'll be here at 5 minutes? Ok we'll get ready." Sara sighed.

"This is it"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I got the Latin stuff from a translator in the Internet. I guess it's bound to be correct. Well if you feel like reviewing I feel like reading them. Please R&R. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own CSI hmm...that's so bad.**

* * *

"_Yeah Griss we are here….You'll be here at 5 minutes. Ok we'll get ready" Sara sighed. _

"_This is it_"

Chapter 10

"I'll go to Grissom's apartment." Nick volunteered. "Be careful ok? Nick no heroic stunts" Warrick said. Nick made a face. "Yeah … _no heroic stunts_" Sara said. Nick rolled his eyes. "Ok we'll wait for the bad guys" Warrick said rubbing his neck as he watched Nick jogging towards the apartment. "Hey Grissom, Nick is at your apartment…you guys be careful." Sara hung up the phone.

"Come on guys what's going on?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Oh…man." Warrick complained. "Fine… the long story short; Greg isn't himself"

Alex raised his eye brows. "You mean Greg isn't himself as in he doesn't dance around the lab anymore way or it's worse than that way?"

"He's out there trying to kill the us; the team. He's under some sort of a freaking mind controlled device, instructed to murder us. So technically he's not himself. Happy now??"

"This got something to do with captain Brass getting stabbed and Greg missing?" Alex asked finally putting two and two together.

"It wasn't Greg. He's not himself so he just doesn't know what he does" Sara answered.

"So Greg attacked him but Why did Captain Brass lie?"

"He knew it wasn't Greg…Hell Greg would never does that. You gotta trust us and help us Alex. Greg needed to be saved from what ever thing he had turned into cuz it's not him" Warrick said. Alex stared at the two CSIs in front of him who were simply begging for help. Alex screwed his eyes shut. _'Oh man this so not right' He_ knew Greg well enough to know that he wouldn't go off killing people.

"This is crazy man"

"Trust me we aren't over the moon about this shit either" Warrick assured Alex.

"Hey they are here guys." Sara said darkly.

They watched Catherine's car pulled in and passed them and few minutes later the black sedan. As Grissom and Catherine got out of the car; Sara quickly dialed Nick's number. "Hey Nick, Grissom is here…and Greg too"

Alex and Warrick stared at the black sedan. "Whoa…that's sweet" Alex exclaimed looking at the car. "A Ford Escort. Jeez man Greg sure comes in such a way even to kill"

"Well Greggo always had a thing for cars" Warrick agreed. Sara shook her head exasperated. "Guys" she muttered under her breath. "Um…Can we focus please?" She said to the two men whose minds were more on the car than Greg.

They watched Greg getting out of the car and walked to the apartment. He was accompanied by another man. "Nick there's another one with him" Sara said before ending the call. Alex and Warrick took their guns out; they have a driver of a dazzling black Ford Escort to deal with.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nick waited impatiently at Grissom's apartment waiting for Grissom. Few minutes later Grissom and Catherine came. "Thank God. I almost thought that Greg attacked you on the way" Warrick said. "Let's get inside" Grissom opened the door and walked inside. Nick locked the door. "Greg got company" Nick announced bitterly. "Really?" Grissom asked loading his own gun. They heard the door bell. "Well he's polite even controlled" Grissom commented. Both Nick and Catherine rolled their eyes. "So we open?" Nick asked holding his gun. "Cath you stay out" Grissom said. "Huh…dream on Gil" Catherine said as she was also holding her gun. They heard Greg and his _friend _tying to open the door. "When this is over I'll need a new a lock." Grissom mentally added to himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Forcing Sara to stay inside the car, Warrick and Alex approached black sedan slowly. They didn't want to risk any thing. There were people in the car park and they didn't want any one to get hurt. But the driver who was alert noticed the two men in front of his car. He took his own gun out and got out of the car. Alex immediately pointed his gun at the driver. "LVPD drop your gun…_NOW_" Alex yelled... All the people in the parking dropped to the ground. It was only Alex and Warrick who were standing and Warrick regret for a moment for not bringing LVPD after all. This was one sucked up plan. He was surprised when he heard the police siren and realized Sara must have hit the ones in the car to give them a distraction. "Atta girl" Warrick beamed inside. He steadied his gun on the driver. They were at least 20 feet away from each other. "Drop the gun and put your hands on back of your head" Alex said calmly but equally coldly. But the driver was no way listening. Alex and Warrick slowly took a step towards the driver. Without hesitation he shot Alex who missed it by inches but Warrick didn't. He shot the driver on the leg and the driver gasped and fell on to his uninjured knee. It was enough for Alex. He took some more steps towards the driver, pointing his gun at him smirking slightly and mouthing 'bad aim'. The driver wasn't giving up either. He held up his gun but never got the chance to shoot. Sara who had ignored Warrick's and Alex's request came to their side holding the revolver she found from Alex's glove compartment. "You drop it this time or I'm gonna blow your brain out" Sara deliberately shot at the windshield. Warrick raised his eye brows looking at Sara but the gun still aimed at the driver. "You shot my car?" The driver asked horror stuck clearly forgetting the situation. "Sorry" Sara said wickedly not feeling guilty at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The door blast open and the three of them aimed his gun at Greg and his newly found friend. Greg looked at them amused.

Inside his head real Greg gasped_. "Holy shit…this is so freaking wrong…They are pointing a gun at me." _Greg tried his best to block Joshua's cold voice ordering him to kill Grissom. He tried to focus on getting his control back but failed miserably._ "Shit…Shit"_

"Drop your guns I came for a specific person and you can have your turn later." Greg said in a blank voice. His eyes were cold and hatred shot out of them. Grissom clearly understood what Brass and Nick said. This was clearly not the Greg he knew. They vaguely heard police siren which made the other man with Greg uneasy. But Greg's features didn't change a bit "Let's see about that" Nick growled. Without hesitation Greg shot Nick on the shoulder. Grissom and Catherine grasped in horror. Nick stared at Greg shocked not wanting to believe that he was just shot by one of his best friends. Greg stared at Nick blankly and looked at Grissom and Catherine; but his revolver aiming at Nick. "Put you guns down or I might ease his pain next time."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Alex handcuffed the driver who gave up knowing that he had no chance against three guns pointing at him. Not to mention he was shocked when Sara shot his baby. When he joined the cult society eight years ago; this was never on the membership description . Warrick and Sara were still pointing their guns at him. "What are you doing here?" Warrick asked from Sara exasperated. If some thing had happened her, the team will take it out of him. Greg trying to murder them was enough for him to handle for a life time and he definitely didn't need a pissed team on his back too. "Saving your scrawny butts. That's what" Sara said her gaze never leaving the driver. Alex snorted. He was calling for back ups which neither Warrick nor Sara said any thing against.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You shot him?" Catherine asked finally coming out of her shock. She was shaking like a leaf. Unable to believe her eyes and not wanting to. "I'll have the pleasure doing it again if you don't put those guns down. I know that you won't hurt me. Aint I'm your precious baby in the team?" Greg smirked. "Don't make you so sure" Catherine said threateningly. "I won't hesitate to shoot you either" Greg said still smirking. Grissom put down his gun and motion Catherine to do so. He didn't want any one of them to get hurt since the whole idea was his and Grissom started to regret it. He glanced darkly at Nick who was on the floor holding his injured shoulder. They need to get him to a hospital….fast…really fast.

* * *

Sorry. It's a short chapter. Did you like the chapter? Well stupid question. I just made Greg shoot Nick .Wicked me. Please review and tell me about it. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update the new chapter.**

**I wished for CSI to be mine. Hmm… Some wishes just don't come true. So I don't own those awesome characters. **

Chapter 11

It took few minutes for Greg to recover from his own shock too. The shock that he almost killed Nick. He shot him without a single hesitation. _"Oh God…what did I just do?? I shot Nick…Fuck…"_ he looked at Nick. Greg felt sick. He couldn't protect his friends from his own self. He couldn't believe that he just shot Nick cold blooded. _"Dammit" _Greg watched helplessly at the shocked faces of Catherine and Grissom. Why the hell can't he fight the control? How did he become so weak?

"_**What didn't I tell you little Greggy? You are a killer. Your dark side is truly rewarding. I love playing with it." **_Joshua's cold voice with those words almost crippled the sub conscious of Greg which was still fighting desperately for the control back.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"We gotta check on Grissom" Warrick said after Alex called for back up.

"Ok. Sara and I'll handle this guy" Alex said without looking away from Mike, the driver. Warrick nodded absentmindedly and headed to the apartment. Warrick jogged down the corridor when he noticed an old lady who was shaking all over.

"Are you a cop?" the lady asked from Warrick.

"Eh…What's the matter M'am?" Warrick asked wondering what set off the woman.

"I heard a gun shot in the neighboring apartment." Warrick eyed the woman.

"Did you call 911?" The woman nodded.

"Ok M'am .I'm gonna check it out, please stay away from the apartment." Warrick said reaching for his gun. The woman pointed the way and Warrick grimaced as it was Grissom's apartment.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Greg was pointing the gun at Grissom and Catherine smirking at them on his victory.

"I specially came for Grissom. What a pleasant surprise to catch you guys here." Greg said eyeing Catherine and Nick.

"How did you know that we were leaving?" Grissom asked.

"No big deal. We got our own sources at the lab giving every detail of your moves." Catherine and Grissom both looked at each other. Grissom sighed deeply.

"This isn't you Greg. Put down the gun. You don't go carrying a gun around and killing us" Grissom said softly not wanting to make Greg excited and shoot one of them but also wanted to reach the real Greg. He eyed Nick and was glad that Nick was still somehow managed to holding on.

"Oh this version does." Greg said grinning wickedly. Catherine flinched. God how she missed the old goofy Greggo.

"I hardly believe that this version would do it either" Grissom tried again.

"Why don't you keep you mouth shut or else you'll end up like him" Greg said pointing the gun at Nick. Nick looked at Greg with eyes full of distress.

"You gonna kill us any way aren't you? So why waiting?" Catherine scowled at Grissom. Jeez did this man wake up with a dead wish today? Correction he didn't sleep may be that's kind of explaining the attitude.

"Well Grissom there's nothing more fun than watching your lovely team getting murdered. You should have seen the horror on Brass's eyes. Be happy at least you saw Nicky's" Grissom shook his head in distress.

"Greggo" he tried his last tactic to reach the Greg they know. The Greg that was much loved. Greg cocked his head to one side and gave Grissom a new look which almost gave Grissom hope.

"Greggo…This isn't you. Fight it get your control back. You never would do this. Come back." Grissom said softly but his voice firm and steady.

"_Greggo"_ Greg suddenly felt overwhelmed. That was his favorite nickname. He was often coaxed by his team, calling him Greggo, when they wanted the job done more efficient than he normally does. Not that he fell for it but it always gave him a bit of an energy boost. May be Joshua lost the firm grip he had on his mind…May be Greg fought him off at least a bit with whatever strength he had left with… May be that one simple word made it happen …Greg got some of his control back. He looked at Grissom for more hope and encouragement. _"Greggo…This isn't you. Fight it get your control back. You never would do this. Come back."_ Greg broke through the barriers completely. He felt him shivering and looking at Grissom with fear and guilt in his eyes. What if they wouldn't understand?? _'Crap man if they didn't understand Griss won't talk to you in such a freaking way' _Greg scolded himself. He looked at Nick who was holding his shoulder and looking at him as if he wanted to see through him. Greg felt sick and angry with himself. He slowly moved fearing his sudden change would be recognized by his new found friend Jake.

Grissom recognized the sudden change in Greg's eyes. From coldness to fear and guilt. His facial expressions changed. His blank stare was replaced by fear, tension and guilt. Grissom almost smiled. Their Greg was back again.

Greg frantically thought how to distract Jake. He remembered Joshua sending him to make sure that he's gonna finish the job and if he acts differently Jake would definitely shoot Grissom. _'Come on think…'_ They heard the police sirens. _'Oh Great I'm so screwed up'_ .Jake looked at Greg wanting to know what to do next.

"We gotta go" Greg said urgently trying to keep his shaking voice as steady as possible. Jake frowned.

"We can't just leave them. You gotta kill him" Jake said pointing at Grissom.

"Well the cops are here. You wanna get caught?"

"I'll rather get caught than dying mercilessly from the master"

'_Fuck'_

"Ok we'll take them with us. You heard me MOVE" Greg motioned Grissom and Catherine. They obeyed as they didn't have much of a choice but Grissom was relieved secretly.

"Take them. I'll finish him off" He said gesturing Nick who licked his lips. It was getting hard for Nick to hold on. He was feeling dizzy and wave of nausea was making it harder to focus. Jake nodded without doubting Greg for a moment. The kid did shoot the guy and he was sure that he'll finish him off.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Warrick debated with himself whether he should burst into the apartment and risk further shooting or just wait patiently for some thing to make the situation less violent. The door was half closed and Warrick could vaguely hear what was going on inside. The sirens were heard and Warrick sighed with relief. He heard Greg snapping _'MOVE'_ which gave him some hope that he might be able to handle it with them outside because now that they got cops too. Warrick waited patiently as Grissom and Catherine got out of the room. They both looked relieved and scared at the same time. Warrick wasted no time on giving a good right hook to Jake; when he saw the next person wasn't Nick. Jake was taken by surprised and he was dazed by the sudden shot. Warrick didn't waste any time, successfully knocking him out with the gun. They heard the cops running towards them. Grissom immediately went inside to the room. Greg was kneeling down on beside Nick trying to apply some pressure on the wound. "Greg give me your gun." Grissom commanded. Greg looked at him with guilty and pain filled eyes. "Now ...Greg" Greg immediately gave his gun to Grissom wondering why. Grissom took it and pocketed it in. It was then Warrick saw Nick bleeding all over the place. He looked horror stuck at both Grissom and Catherine who gave them distress looks and Greg who looked at him with pure guilt. It didn't take a second for Warrick to realize who had shot Nick. The SWAT team and paramedics entered the room. Sara and Alex came closely after them. Sara gasped as her hand went to the mouth seeing Nick bleeding. Her eyes were petrified and Alex looked equally horror stuck. "This guy was the one who shooting and keeping them hostage." Warrick answered immediately pointing Jake. One of the cops nodded absently. Grissom backed away from the room and slowly passed the gun to Warrick who raised an eye brow while taking it but didn't question Grissom. "Is any one else hurt?" the cop who handcuffed Jake asked. Others shook automatically. Grissom motioned Greg to come out side. Greg slowly came giving the paramedics enough space to work on Nick. He was pale and shivering. Grissom put his arm on Greg's shoulder trying to comfort the youngest CSI who was most likely to get into a panic attack any moment. "Sir…" Grissom interrupted the cop. "Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders. We are CSIs" Grissom said fishing his ID out and showing it while holding Greg firmly. The cop frowned at Greg. "The Sanders who was kidnapped?" Cop asked still frowning. "Yeah" Grissom said. "We'll explain what happened here."

**Well I hope you liked the chapter. Wait for the next chapter to check whether our favorite CSI would get caught guilty or not. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own CSI…Well I never really did. What a pity!!**

**A/N :Hey everyone I hope you can remember me and my story. So sorry for the delay to update. It was totally my fault. I just got lost in the **_**Supernatural**_** world with Dean & Sam Winchester in my head. My fault and I'm sooooo sorry for that. **

**And I almost forgot I got highest grades for three of my subjects out of five at the last semester exam…I'm really happy about it. Thanks again for all who wish me good luck.**

_The cop frowned at Greg. "The Sanders who was kidnapped?" Cop asked still frowning. "Yeah" Grissom said. "We'll explain what happened here."_

Chapter 12

Grissom explained the police that they were heading to Grissom's apartment when Sara called them and informed that Hodges had seen Greg outside the lab in a car. Catherine said that since they were half way through to the apartment, they continued to go as they weren't really sure about the fact that kidnapped Greg was inside a car. Grissom then supplied that they were followed by a car with Greg inside but still kept on going to the apartment as they were out of options. The cops frowned at the statement. Then they asked why they didn't inform the police and Grissom answered that they have a spy inside the lab and they were more concerned about Greg than being followed. Their next questions were directed to Alex asking why he was with them and Alex said them that it was his break and he decided to go see captain Brass with Nick and other two CSIs. Sara said that they were heading to the hospital until Grissom called them and told them the current situation, they decided to go to Grissom's apartment after all. Warrick, Grissom and Catherine including a guilty Greg said that Jake shot Nick , and unfortunately Jake couldn't defend himself. Neither the driver was any help. He just said that he did what he was ordered to do, that was to drive them and other than that he had no idea what happened in the apartment…and complained that they shot his car for no reason.

Greg said that he was drugged and had no idea why he was there or what happened until they were inside the apartment. He suggested that the drug must have ware off from his system or else he couldn't be back to his senses. Lab nevertheless took a blood sample from him and Greg didn't object even though he knew that once the blood report is out; it's clear that he doesn't have any drugs in his system. For the time being Greg just didn't care. He was more concerned about how to fight off the control if it happens again and to tell Grissom about the whole mind controlling thing.

Finally after two hours Greg got the chance to talk to Grissom and Catherine without others interrupting them with 20 questions about the incident. Warrick and Sara had gone to check on Nick while Grissom, Catherine and Greg were in Grissom's office.

" Hey Greggo" Catherine said smiling bitterly once they settled down in the office. Greg looked beaten up. He was dead tired and his fever wasn't helping him anywhere. Greg sighed deeply. " Hey Cath" Greg muttered tiredly.

Grissom observed he younger man from his hair. His usually cheerful appearance is all gone. Greg looked like a lost, tired boy whose puppy had just died.

" How are you feeling Greg?" Grissom asked peering through his glasses.

" Like hell" Greg muttered without having eye contact with Grissom. " How would you feel if you shot your best friend?"

" It wasn't you Greg"

" It was me…even with Brass. don't know why all you save my ass there without handing me over"

" Because we believe it isn't you Greg cuz you won't do it…do you Greg?" Catherine softly asked and Greg nodded in agreement. He would never in his right mind would do something so horrifying like that.

" What happened Greg?" Grissom asked patiently.

" You wouldn't believe it if I tell you"  
" Why don't you try us"

Greg closed his eyes tightly still feeling slightly dizzy. In his whole journey from Joshua's head quarters to Grissom's apartment he felt slightly dizzy , nausea and anxious. He was sweating most of the time. Greg ignored it. It wasn't like he had had a rest at Joshua's place. He was weak and he suspected that fever was doing a huge part on him.

" I was controlled" Greg said his eyes still closed waiting for Grissom and Catherine to deny it but they didn't. Greg slowly opened his eyes and saw both Catherine and Grissom looking interested at him. Especially Grissom. But what bothered the youngest CSI was that they seem to completely believe him.

"You believe me?" Greg asked surprised.

A small smile appeared in Grissom's and Catherine's face.

"If it was a different situation I would have glad to meet the person so I can get to know the little secret too. You are most of the time out of controlled" Grissom said.

Greg looked at him shocked.

" So you do believe me" Greg said more to himself.

" Yeah we do…considering what we have found out and what we know"

Greg looked curiously at Grissom. " What do you guys know"

Grissom and Catherine summarized about their previous case with Joshua Flemings and what they had found out new. Grissom said about what he and Warrick learned from Sir. Flemings and Abraham Stewart. Greg was surprised and interested at the amount of details the team had dig out. Greg was more relieved when he knew that the team is going to believe what he went through.

Greg briefly explained what happened to him. How he had shot Brass and then came back to his senses at a place he had never known. How he had to face the rituals and how he tried to fight back for the control. The horrifying threats of Joshua and his voice buzzing around him giving commands which his body carry out.

Grissom rubbed his forehead tiredly. So their theory had been true. Greg was controlled all the time by Joshua and the fact that Joshua is alive and doing all this bewitching crap. How would he ever gonna prove this…prove Greg is innocent. He definitely knew Brass and Nick would not say a thing against Greg knowing so well that Greg is innocent but they are CSIs. Some how or other someone might do a damage and not to mention that there are really spies around them even at the lab.

" Is there a way to reverse this?" Greg asked hopefully. Grissom sighed. " No that's the problem. This happened to be a ritual that Sir. Flemings isn't familiar." Greg was extremely disappointed. He slumped back to the chair feeling completely distressed.

" Then that's mean I'm not safe to hang around with you guys."

" On no…_you_ are hanging around with us. We can't let you get into trouble."

" But I might kill one of you…Unlike Brass and Nicky, you might not be lucky"

" We'll bother about that. Right now we all should rest. Catherine are you ok with staying with Anna?"

" Yeah sure"

" Ok then we all gonna have some rest. It had been hard day and you specially" Grissom pointed Greg who looked innocently at him.

" Ok then…I'm off. You two better take care of yourselves." Catherine said squeezing Greg arm and got up to leave ." You too" Grissom said while Greg nodded.

After Catherine left Greg turned to Grissom.

" Griss about Nick …" but Grissom interrupted the distress younger man.

" Like we said before…Not your fault. So don't blame yourself for this. If you want to blame Joshua for his insane mind and making us incapable to stop what his doing to us."

" What would Nicky think?"

" He knows about you better than you think. He was the one who noticed all your mood swinging thing and I guess Nick knew from the beginning that something is not right. Don't underestimate him…and you were out of control when you did it. You said it yourself and you also said that you tried to fight off the control"

" I should have fought more' Greg said his voice breaking and his eyes stung. Greg didn't want to cry in front of his boss like a girl. He tried to control it.

" What done is done Greg…lamenting over it wouldn't change anything. You have to learn to forgive yourself because the team including Jim and Nicky would definitely do."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Joshua Fleming was furious. He was more than furious he was completely raged. He ordered everyone to desert the place when he lost the control of Greg. _" That little bastard. He fought it off…even after every thing I did to make sure he wouldn't"_ Joshua spat angrily pacing in his room at the new place. " Well Greg Sanders…I'm not finished with you yet. You may have got the control back but I'm still gonna get you. You don't know who I am" Joshua clenched his fists angrily and thumped the table hard.

TBC.

**I know it's very short but I wanted to update it so badly. Please have no offense. Please drop a review. I gotta say I miss them coming from this story .Hmm…not that I'm getting a lot…Hey but I'm not complaining .I appreciate a lot the patient you are having with me in this story and still hanging around. You guys are the BEST!! **

**And I promise that I'm gonna update it some time around next week…I swear and if I won't do it….um…let me think about what might happen to me later. Until next week; have a good time. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the CSI team….**

Chapter 13

Sir Flemings called almost everyone he knew in his tribe after Abraham called him and told him every thing that they had been hiding so far from him. Whoever practiced Celtic, Wiccan and Pagan rituals .He even called people who he have met outside that would practice Mayan, Greek rituals. He wanted to help Dr. Grissom and his team. Grisssom had been very curious about this mind controlling ritual and Sir Flemings noticed the disappointment in both the men when he said that the ritual is not familiar to him. He sensed something was extremely wrong with the two CSIs other than they being threatened. Sir Flemings had been disturbed by the fact that Joshua hadn't died and that he had killed both Mark and Jonathan. Also the fact that Joshua is threatening the CSI made him more concerned. Sir Fleming researched desperately trying to figure out some way to help the threatened CSIs. After many hours of research Sir Flemings hit some possible clues. He sighed deeply and dialed Grissom's number.

………………………………………………..

Grissom's phone rang several minutes after convincing the younger CSI not to underestimate his friend. Grissom checked the caller ID. It wasn't a familiar number but Grissom answered anyways.

" Grissom here"

" _I'm Wilfred Flemings."_ the deep rich voice greeted Grissom which caught him of guard. Of all people he thought that would call him, Sir Flemings was the last person he thought.

"Sir Flemings" Grissom said noticing the sudden flinch and the shock face of Greg.

"_I called you Dr. Grissom because Abraham called me some hours ago. He told me about every thing and he mentioned that you were particularly interested in that mind controlling ritual and I also sensed something is wrong too when you were keen about it. I was wondering if there's any thing I can do for your team I'm glad to do it. After all my son is the one responsible. I would like to help you if I can…that's the least I can do now"_

Grissom understood very well what Stewarts meant by saying that Sir. Flemings can sense people through their aura. Not several hours ago he told Warrick they might need Sir Flemings help. Grissom walked out of the office motioning Greg to stay inside and went to the break room.

" Guess you can help a lot more than you think Sir Fleming" Grissom briefly explained the Greg's situation to Sir Flemings.

" _I must say I didn't expect something like this. But since you were so keen about the ritual I did some research in it. I might have some information about this mind controlling ritual. But I have to be confirmed which one it is to help you with this as I found more than one."_

Grissom felt relieved suddenly. Maybe there's a way that they could prevent Joshua from controlling.

" How can we help?" Grissom asked earnestly.

"_I need to have Book of Shadows with me. There could be a counter spell to the ritual in the book if not I need to every bit of information to further my research. I only have the information Abraham gave me and I want to meet Greg too. He might be able to give me a clear idea about the ritual too." _

"I can bring you Greg and the book." Grissom said. " I hope you could help us I can't risk my team and Greg's sanity. If this continue and Greg couldn't fight it back, he will be far more worst than dead" Grissom said remembering the pain and guilt filled Greg.

" _I would try my best Dr. Grissom. Have no doubt. I will definitely help you in this considering how the things have become."_

"I've got no words to thank you Sir Flemings"

" _Don't thank me now. Thank me when this is over. I hope I will see you soon"_

"Yeah…after I settled some stuff around here"

"_Be careful" _

"Thank you" Grissom said filled with gratitude. He felt some of the burden lifted after Sir Flemings call. He headed back to the office where Greg was waiting for him anxiously.

" What's it Griss?" Greg asked looking at the relieved look of Grissom..

"Hopefully good news. It seem to be that Sir Flemings have some information that would help you ."

" A counter spell?" Greg asked excitedly.

" Not exactly. But we can hope for the best" Greg looked a bit disappoint but he was much relieved that there would some hope for him to get free from Joshua.

" So what are we gonna do?"

" First we are going to heck on Nick" Grissom paused seeing Greg flinched. " Then you , Book of Shadows and I'm gonna pay a visit to Sir Flemings…If you are feeling up to it." Greg nodded. His headache and fever can wait sometimes, getting himself freed from that psycho is more important. He took his medicine that the doctor gave him after he was checked again after Nick was attacked.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Grissom took Greg to the hospital with him. Grissom still haven't seen Nick and he intended to. He also couldn't leave without Greg. They reached Desert Palms quickly. Grissom called Warrick saying him that they are coming to see Nick. Warrick gave them the room number and no sooner Grissom and Greg were heading there. There was a police officer outside the room and they show their IDs to him. When the cop was sure that they were no harm he let them go inside but Greg didn't want to go inside.

" Why not?" Grissom asked amazed. He thought the younger man wanted to see Nick as much as he wanted to.

" It's just…" Greg trailed off. He licked his dry lips and looked painfully at the door.

" He would understand" Grissom offered silently understanding what cause the younger CSI's distress. Greg shook his head slightly.

"Griss…I…"

" Greg, you gotta come with me"

"I'm not sure I can" Greg muttered.

"You can Greg. Trust me" Grissom patted the younger man on the shoulder. "Come on" Grissom led Greg inside. Greg swallowed and step inside the room.

Nick was asleep and Warrick was waiting anxiously to Grissom and Greg. When he saw Grissom enter Warrick sighed relieved. He noticed the tired looking Grissom and worn out ,pale Greg who seemed to follow him robotically.

" Hey guys" Warrick said rubbing his tired eyes. Grissom and Greg nodded.

" How is he?" Grissom asked but half of his concern was directed to Greg as he was paling every minute at the look of Nick.

" He'll be fine. Docs said that he'll recover perfectly. Will have to wear a sling for a while but that's all."

"Where's Sara?" Grissom asked noticing that Sara wasn't with them.

"Catherine dropped in before. She forced Sara to go with her" Warrick moved to Greg's side. " You ok there Greggo?"

Greg swallowed and winced at the pain in his head." He look so…" Greg whispered. Warrick wrapped the youngest CSI in a comforting one arm hug as they were looking at Nick. " He'll be ok"

Greg stared at Nick blankly.

"Will he ever forgive me?" Greg whispered and he was shaking.

"Course he will. You know Nicky. He'll beat the ass out of that bastard who controlled you" Warrick assured Greg.

" I wouldn't be that sure about it" Joshua Flemings voice rang in the hospital making the three CSIs jump out of their skins. They whirled around to see where the voice came. Cold shivers ran in their spines and Greg's breathing became hitched.

" So we met again didn't we little Greggy? and Gil Grissom…long time no see"

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Please drop a review. I'm really need to know your ideas about the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Greg was terrified beyond words. His breathing was hitching and Warrick squeezed the younger man tighter to himself. They were looking at Joshua Flemings straight in the eyes. "Fuck" Warrick breathed out for everyone. Grissom was examining him as one of his bugs in the collection. " As I said before, long time no see Grissom. What can I say? I missed you dearly"

" Sorry to disappoint you Flemings but I didn't" Grissom replied coldly  
" no…no disappointment on you but I'm highly on lil Greggy here. I came to see how good he had done the task I appointed. Shame" Joshua smirked looking at Nick.

"I'm not one of your side kicks" Greg spat finally collecting himself.

"Oh no you are not Sanders. You are my slave"

" He doesn't belong to you…he is not your fucking slave" Warrick hissed angrily.

"I control him"

" No one can!" Greg demanded clenching his fists.

"No one can? I don't need to remind do I?" Joshua said smugly.

Greg almost leaped on to Joshua but he threw Greg to the wall using his telekinesis weaving his hand. Greg was knocked out and fell limply to the ground. Warrick reached to his gun but Grissom stopped him.

" It's useless. He astral projected himself here" Grissom said softly watching every feature of Joshua.

"Huh?" Warrick asked bewildered and he noticed a flash of surprise passed on Joshua's face.

"I must say, I never knew Gil Grissom a CSI would know about astral projection"

" I have my moments" Grissom said dryly.

" How it feels to see your team suffer Grissom?" Joshua asked and at the same time Warrick felt strong hands chocking him and cutting his oxygen supply. Warrick struggled against his invisibility hold to release himself but nothing happened. Black dots danced in front of his eyes. Bitterly Warrick realized he has less chance and soon going to loose consciousness.

Grissom watched Joshua choking Warrick helplessly.

"Stop it… you have all your things against me. Why don't you hurt me instead?" Grissom asked trying to distract Joshua. It did work . Joshua released the hold on Warrick and he gasped for air.

"Torturing you will be fun but it's more fun to see people you care get tortured. Don't you agree?" Joshua said laughing wickedly.

" You are sick" Grissom spat.

"So I have been old."

"You won't sing that tune for long Flemings. You will be back where you belong to" Grissom said helping Warrick onto the chair.

"I doubt that Grissom. I have the cards in my hand…I play the game."

A soft moan was greeted them on Greg's side. All their attention was drawn back to him. Greg's eyes fluttered open and he blinked owlishly. Grissom tried to reach to him but he was forcibly held back by Joshua. Grissom cursed.

Joshua made his way to Greg who was trying to steady himself with the help of the wall. His head and back was hurting pretty badly and Greg wondered whether he cracked one of his ribs with the flying he took. Greg looked up at Joshua ignoring the dizziness and the waves of nausea hitting him.

" This is not over Sanders. I'll get you back"

"You can't control me. I'll fight it off" Greg said leaning on the wall; his voice shaking.

"For how long Gregory. You can't fight me" Joshua said shaking his head in mock concern.

"Watch me" Greg gritted his teeth.

"Well I gotta go. I came to say this is not going to end here. It will end when all your pathetic existence are gone . Until we meet again Greg" Joshua disappeared leaving Greg shivering. He slide down the wall until he hit the floor. Greg drew his knees closer and hugged himself. Grissom reached the youngest CSI and placed his hands on Greg's shoulder. Greg looked up. There were unshed tears in his eyes.

"It's not gonna end is it Griss" Greg whispered and Grissom heart sank at how young and helpless Greg sounded.

" No Greggo. It's gonna end. Sir Flemings will help us. We'll beat it and I need you strong we all need you strong" Grissom squeezed the younger man's shoulder offering comfort for both of them. Warrick walked to Greg rubbing his sore neck. " Don't let him make you give up Greg" Warrick said his voice still raspy and scratchy. Bruises has started to form around his neck. He extended his hand to Greg and Greg stared at it a while and let Warrick help him on his feet.

"You ok?" Greg asked noticing the bruises.

"Gotta say even though they were some freaking invisibility hands, surely had a dead grip." Warrick said rubbing back of his neck. " How about you? You took the flying lesson?"

Greg winced as he touched the newly formed bump on back of his head. "Guess I've been better" he commented dryly.

"You probably got a concussion Greg. Check yourself out before you go to Warrick's place." Grissom said.

"What about you?" Warrick asked stealing a glance at Nick.

"I'll stay with Nicky. You two head home."

"Why didn't you let me shoot the bastard Grissom?" Warrick asked angrily as he remembered Grissom stopped him from empting his bullets on Joshua.

"What good will it do Warrick? It's his astral body. Beside we are in a hospital…you shoot and when the cop outside come in and Fleming disappearing what are you gonna say to him. And If he reports this Ecklie will kick you out of the case saying your are emotionally involved in this" Grissom reasoned himself.

"We all are emotionally involved Grissom" Warrick pointed tiredly.

"I know. But I want you all alert."

Greg moved to Nick's bed. "I'm so sorry Nicky…" Greg said squeezing his hand lightly. "God…I hope all this is a bad dream" he paused. " You get well soon Stokes and you better play your damn country music to drive me nuts" Greg sighed and patted Nick's arm gently and walked out of the room with Warrick.

……………………………….

Just as Grissom suspected Greg was concussed. But he was relieved that he hadn't got any ribs cracked. After the check up and with strict bed rest order Greg and Warrick headed to Warrick's place. The usual annoying buzzing voice of Joshua commanding him to kill the CSIs was back. Only this time it wasn't that strong and Greg successfully managed to block him and set up his own barriers. Warrick was humming along the music playing in the radio and Greg tried to concentrate on it. His head hurt but Greg chose to ignore it. _'Suck it up MTV boy'_ Greg muttered to himself.

" You ok there Greggo?" Warrick asked out of blue and Greg gave him an exasperated look. Warrick looked amused. " I know stupid question…but humor me!"

"I'm not sure that I can fight him Rick. Not forever"

" That won't be necessary. Like Grissom said Sir Flemings will help us. He is more powerful than his son"

" How do we know he'll help. It's his son" Greg pointed out.

"Oh he will. I met him Greg. He's not too happy with Flemings"

"I'm still not sure"

" You know what Greg? Apart from your happy-go-lucky self, you had something that we all lacked sometimes"

"What?" Greg asked wondering what the hell it was.

" Faith." Warrick said simply. " You had enough faith for all of us and don't loose it. Don't loose that faith you had with you. It's gonna help you like hell in this"

…………………………..

TBC

**Ok…First of all thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed and put my story on alert you guys are the BEST. Sorry that it's short and not one of my best chapters.**

**Hmm…I have doubts whether I'm loosing the touch of this story. I hope you still like it and not disappointed with it. It's near to the end. There are like six more chapters but it might be more. Anyway Thanks for reading and hope you will drop a review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Nope…Don't own those wonderful characters.**

Chapter 15

Grissom was lightly dozing on the chair beside Nick's bed when Nick woke up. Nick blinked few times to get his vision cleared. Once his sight was less fuzzy Nick looked around his surroundings. White walls, IV and Grissom on a chair sleeping next to him, _'Hospital' _Nick mused trying to sit up and failing miserably. His throat was dry and he badly wanted to have a drink. Nick licked his lips absent mindedly. He debated whether he should wake Grissom or not but before he could come to a decision Grissom woke up.

Nick smiled bitterly at Grissom which Grissom returned. " You ok?" Grissom asked getting up from the chair. He ran a hand over his tired features. "Water will do good" Nick said his voice slightly cracking. Grissom gave him a glass of water and a straw. Nick sipped the water slowly welcoming the cool water. " Thanks Griss" Nick handed the glass back.

"So how are you feeling?" Grissom asked placing the glass on the night stand. Nick gave him an amused look.

" Like being shot?" he offered with a slight smirk. But Grissom was in no mood for fun.

" Funny" Grissom said rolling his eyes at the younger man.

" sore" Nick replied while Grissom pressed the call button. A nurse came and injected more sedatives and pain killers into the IV. Nick knew it's matter of time and he'll be back to his sleep. Before doing that he wanted to know what happened after he came to the hospital. After the nurse left Nick shot his first question at Grissom.

"Greg?"

"With Warrick"

"How is he?"

"Worried about you and really guilty about shooting you"

"Greg wasn't himself. I'm not angry with him"

" Try getting the idea into his thick skull. We have been saying that to him like hundred times but he still goes on guilty trips"

"He's not accused right?"

" Well not yet and hopefully he won't all though..." Grissom paused looking questioningly at Nick.

" Trust me. I don't have any thing against him" Nick assured him.

" We told that it was the other guy with him shot you and for now things are ok. Even he said the truth that would most likely to be counted as a lie cuz we all stick to a one story and if you do the same." Nick nodded understanding. He was starting to feel sleepy but he needed more information.

"Any thing new?"

"Yeah…Sir Flemings offered to help"

" Really?" Nick asked yawning and rubbing his eyes.

" I guess there will be a good chance for us to fight off Joshua." Grissom said darkly recalling what happened several hours before. Noticing that Nick is trying his best to stay awake Grissom added. " Go to sleep Nicky. I'll tell you more in the morning."

Seeing that it was useless arguing with Grissom, Nick closed his eyes and welcomed his sleep

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Greg was in a deep sleep in Warrick's guest room, thanks to all the pain medication he took. Warrick was out like a feather, his own exhaustion catching him up. Greg didn't feel the presence of Joshua astral projecting himself inside the room. Joshua observed the young man sleeping on the bed for a while and reached to him.

"One way or another Gregory" He placed his hand over Greg's forehead and muttered a spell. Greg shivered under his touch. For a minute Greg opened his eyes. They were blank and lifeless. Joshua Flemings grinned seeing that what he wanted had worked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Warrick's phone was ringing off the hook next morning. Warrick ignored it when he first heard it vaguely. He was far too sleepy to care to answer the phone. The cozy bed and warm comforter was so welcoming and Warrick didn't want to loose that comfort. But the phone kept on ringing more annoyingly like an alarm clock. Warrick was half tempted to throw the phone across the room into a wall when he reluctantly got up to answer the damn phone. Cursing and without even bothering to check the caller ID Warrick snapped at the caller.

"God damn you" Warrick snapped angrily. His voice still croaked a bit and his throat stung . He looked at his watch which said it was 7.16 a.m.

"Good morning to you too" Grissom's sarcastic voice answered him. Warrick raised his eye brows.

" Grissom" Warrick said trying to keep anger out of his voice but failed.

"Warrick" Grissom answered casually.

"What the hell man?" Warrick muttered heading towards the kitchen.

" I want Greg and you to come here. We are going to meet Sir. Flemings. After that stunt Joshua pulled last night, I'm not going to stand any chances."

" Yeah….that was a one freaking show" Warrick said rubbing his still sore neck and wincing at the pain.

"How is your neck?"

"Bit better…but I'm beginning to feel I have a throat. You know with all the pain it always reminds me of it" Warrick heard unmistakably Nick's voice at the other end.

"Nick's awake?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah…and I'm beginning to think I should have rather stayed with Greg. Nick is playing 20 questions with me." Warrick smirked.

"How is he?"

"Find out yourself" Grissom answered and a minute later Nick's Texan drawl was heard through the phone.

"Hey Warrick"

"Hey Nicky….How are ya doing man?"

"Other than bugging the boss over here…nothing."

"Yeah? Keep it up. He deserve it for waking me up in the middle of my beauty sleep." Warrick said smirking.

" Talking about sleep I have missed a really entertaining show last night haven't I?"

" Yep. Can't believe you slept through the whole thing"

" Those things called sedatives do that man…So how is Greggo?"

" I didn't check on him. He must be still sleeping or else I'll be listening to his never ending whining that coffee here sucks" Warrick said after sipping some water.

" Grissom here says that you two should better make it fast here. Beside I can't wait to see Greg. As Grissom said I guess I have some serious talking to do"

" Yeah…there are a lot of things we gotta get into his thick skull." Warrick agreed whole heartedly. He walked to the guest room to wake up Greg.

" He's good? Apart from being guilty"

" He got his battle scars. But he'll be fine. He was given strict bed rest"

"That must have pissed him off"

" You should have seen his face man. That was priceless."

" So did he rest?"

" I have a feeling that his medicine made sure of that part" Warrick said opening the door.

"Greg rise and shine….." his voice trailed as he looked at the room shocked.

" Rick?" he heard Nick's voice through the phone.

"Son of a bitch" Warrick spat loudly.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Nick took the phone out of his ears and stared at it. Not that Warrick don't usually cuss…but it to be that bad means some thing _is_ really bad. He looked at Grissom and Grissom gave him a searching look before taking the phone.

"Warrick what's going on?"

" Holy shit man….Greg isn't here"

" What?"

" The room is empty….the bathroom door is opened…he wasn't at the kitchen….he had slept in the bed. Wait I'll check around."

" Warrick hung up and try calling to Greg's phone."

"Dammit Grissom it's on the nightstand."

" Are you sure he's not inside."

" His clothes aren't here….Fuck he's missing and I god damn slept through the whole ting" Warrick cursed mentally kicking himself.

" Hey listen….it wasn't your fault. You were tired and you do need your sleep. Don't you start being guilty and check around house without knowing what happened. It's Greg we are talking about he might be some where around."

" I'll call you in few minutes"

Grissom shut the phone.

" Griss what's going on?" An impatient Nick asked. He assumed the worst but didn't wanted to believe it just that quickly.

Grissom looked at him wearily.

" It's Greg….he seemed to be missing"

TBC

**Ok. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and drop a review . I'm begging for reviews and nope I'm not ashamed to do that cuz I need to know what you guys think. Good or bad the reviews are most welcome. Until next chapter……**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own any of the CSI characters. Just burrowed them for a while to play with**

Chapter 16

Warrick searched for Greg in every possible place he could think. He even went out of his apartment and checked out in the car park…almost every where around. He even asked his neighbors he had hardly seen or talked but no…none had seen Greg. Warrick dialed Grissom's number feeling frustrated.

Grissom and Nick were waiting for Warrick to call them back. Both men almost jumped due to the growing anxiety, when Grissom's phone rang. Grissom was somewhat relieved to see it was Warrick's number which meant news and that was what they wanted right now.

Warrick's urgent voice hissed through the phone.

" _Grissom he's not here…not any where….he's just missing"_ Grissom closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"_Grissom?"_ Warrick asked as Grissom didn't answer back.

"Warrick I want you to come here as fast as you can."

"_Got it boss"_

Grissom shut the phone. Nick frowned. " What could have happened? Do you think that Joshua came again?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Looks like"

" What are we gonna do?" Grissom rubbed his eyes tiredly.

" Ok… I need to go and see Sir Flemings…when Warrick come we are going to see him. He might be able to help us." Grissom said hopefully.

" Are you gonna report Greg's missing?"

" I have to. Ecklie won't be happy" Grissom commented dryly.

" You worried about Ecklie?" Nick asked raising an eye brow. " I'm worried what will happen if Catherine and Sara get to know this" Grissom nodded grimly.

Warrick drove to the hospital as quickly as he could. He was angry with himself. But Warrick was determined to lay down the guilt for some time later and help to find Greg. He hesitated for a moment before stepping inside Nick's room. Nick greeted him with a wan smile. Warrick just nodded not finding the right words to tell him. Grissom patted Nick and said that they would keep him in touch. Grissom had called the lab and inform that Greg was missing then he wearily called Catherine and Sara. Just as Nick said they didn't take the news very well and to be honest Grissom couldn't think otherwise. He asked them to go and check with the lab. He also informed that they are going to se Sir Flemings hopefully trying to find some help there.

The drive to Sir Flemings' house was silent. Both men were in their own worlds. Grissom called Sir Flemings to say that they were coming and that Greg was missing. Sir Fleming said that he had a good idea where Greg might be which made Grissom feel much relieved than he had ever felt.

Just as the first day Warrick and Grissom were greeted by Ian at least this time he was far more friendlier to them. Ian took them to the study room. Grissom placed the book of Shadows he brought with him last night on the table and looked around the place. He marveled all the paintings, weapons and the statutes in the room although he had seen them before. After few minutes Sir Flemings greeted them in the room. Grissom and Warrick almost relaxed with his appearance. Warrick felt a wave of relaxation curled around him calming his tense body and he welcomed it. Grissom felt the same way too. Sir Flemings shook hand with both the men before they sat down again to talk.

" I was distressed to hear that Greg was missing again" Sir Flemings deep voice was laced with sadness. Grissom nodded grimly.

" Yes some thing we didn't expect at all. Sir Flemings you said that you may know where Greg is"

" I'm not sure but at least we can hope. But first tell me what happened. I need to know every detail"

Grissom explained what happened from the time they got Greg back until he was missing. He told about what happened while Greg was missing and Greg's explanation about being controlled. When Grissom explained the fact that Joshua astral projected Sir Flemings became more interested.

" How long did he stay in the projection?" Sir Fleming asked his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

" Not that long…may be about 15 minutes"

Sir Flemings lips pressed together in a thin line as he was processing the information. He turned the pages to the book of Shadows until he find the ritual. Sir Flemings furrows in his brow deepened. He flipped several pages and fingered the pages. His eyes were glued to the book and his full concentration was on the book. Warrick moved restlessly on the chair. He was far too anxious to sit down and wait to until Sir Flemings finish reading. Grissom wasn't restless nor was he relaxed. He gave time to Sir Flemings to collect his information and then tell him about his findings. Until then Grissom reviewed what happen the past few days trying to process the situation in his own manner.

Sir Flemings let go of a deep sigh and settled back in his chair. Grissom and Warrick looked at him expectantly.

" I'm sorry" Sir Flemings voice clearly gave the disappointment in his voice. Grissom and Warricks' hearts clenched.

"This ritual is not known to me or the rituals I did research and find out. It doesn't either have a counter ritual or a spell. I can do nothing to help you get him out of Joshua's control"

Grissom was angry not with anyone but the situation that was becoming frustrated within every passing second.

" There must be something you can do…" Grissom thumped his fist on the table angrily.

" There must be….please Sir Flemings you are our only hope…we don't have a clue about these things and I have never felt this much helpless!" Grissom said pleading. He just didn't care whether he sounds like pleading or he was actually. This situation had his nerves. It was so frustrating since he couldn't do anything as he was helpless of the situation and didn't have a clue about this.

Sir Flemings leaned forward. " You said that he broke through the control. Then there is hope. I don't know any other way that we could possible break it. We have to have our faith in him. I'm relieved that he was able to break through. It means hope. He's unfortunately alone in the fight to get the control back. Only thing we can do is to offer whatever support he needs."

"You said you have an idea where he might possible be " Warrick said anxiously.

"In fact I have a pretty good idea where Joshua might be." Sir Flemings opened one of his drawers and took a map out.

" I meditated in my room after I tried gathering all the resources I could possibly. I was trying to sense Joshua's energy force. Although his is quite powerful I was very sure that he had set up barriers to block it from sensing. I wasn't sure I would be able to track him but I did. I sense an energy force. I retreat from meditation and located the place. It was Desert Palms"

"When he astral projected to Nick's room"

" yes. He had to break some of his barriers and I took the advantage. I entered to my meditation trying to astral project myself there, but again I was blocked. I could only sense the energy force. So I waited until it changed position and I tracked down the energy force. I was yet again blocked and couldn't use projection. But this time it was I thrown back again by Joshua's barriers so I couldn't pin point a certain location ." He spread the map on the table and pointed the circle he had marked in red.

" Some where within this circle he stays. I'm sorry that I couldn't provide you an exact place."

But Grissom shook his head. " No this is good enough. We have some of his gang members in custody. We can use them and get the location…They have fled from the place Joshua had been previously since LVPD did check the place. Hopefully we can find some thing…all we need is their cooperation" Grissom said a bit relieved since they have some clue about the whereabouts of Joshua.

" If you could bring me something that belong to Greg, I can try to project to him. I'm not sure whether I'd be able to break through the defenses of Joshua. But I'm trying and since I have the book of Shadows now there is a chance for me to know how he built his defenses." Sir Fleming said hopefully. Grissom nodded. He was thankful for the new turn of the situation.

Warrick and Grissom left Sir Flemings' house a little bit more relaxed than they had been in the past few days. They had a possible clue of Joshua's location. Grissom said that he would bring something that belonged to Greg so Sir Flemings could reach to him.

…………………………….

**Thanks a lot for reading. Please have a little time to drop a review. Thanks a billion for everyone who are following this story quite patiently. I appreciate it a lot. **

**There will be a longer chapter in next one. The story is almost coming to an end. There'll be about four chapters more. Hope that everyone will stick until the end! **


End file.
